She Loves You, Awesome Nerd
by WriteToSaveYourself
Summary: UNDER REVISION UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. "Alright, nerds. Let's go with . . ." Beca and Jesse are now in their Sophmore Year. Follow the Trebles and Bellas in their second year and see all the crazy shenanigans! Rated for suggestive themes and language.
1. Alright, Nerds

**_AN_: My first fanfiction.**  
**I think I have to do a disclaimer, so . . . I do not own the following: Doctor Who, Pretty Little Liars, anything StarKid, Glee, The All-American Rejects, The Breakfast Club, or Pitch Perfect.**

"Alright, nerds. Let's go with . . . Dirty Little Secret, The All–American Rejects," Beca said with a smile.

"That's gonna be a challenging one for a cappella. Are you sure?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

"Yeah," Stacie agreed. "I wouldn't be able to do the guitar parts or anything, and I was here last year with Aubrey training us!"

Beca had a sly smile. "I may not have as . . . rigorous a plan as Aubrey, but I definitely like winning. And pushing people."

"Damn, Jesse, your girl is tough!" Benji whispers to Jesse, trying to sound 'cool'.

"Don't let her hear you say 'Jesse's girl', she will bite your head off." Benji cowered in his seat while looking to make sure she hasn't heard, and Jesse snickered.

The auditions went on for a while and some are pretty good. Beca has a hard time concentrating though, because Jesse decides that the guys auditioning also needed to dance. He then decides they needed help with the dancing, so he demonstrated with a lot of hip-thrusts, which Beca was sure he directed her way on purpose. Yes, very distracting.

"Oi! Keep your bedroom eyes to yourselves!" Fat Amy yells to the pair. Everyone started snickering while Beca smirks and Jesse's ears go a little red, though he is still smiling.

Jesse gets off of the stage and the stage and the auditions continue.

* * *

Beca and Fat Amy now sit in the empty auditorium discussing who should join the Bellas.

"I liked Aria. She's definitely in," Beca stated.

"Yeah, me too. Alright, what about Hazel?"

"No, she couldn't find or hold pitch throughout the entire song."

"Hmmm . . . Oooooh, Rose. She was fantastic!"

Beca didn't remember her, so she flipped through the applications until "Oh my God, she was awesome! Definitely in."

At the same time, Jesse and Benji were sitting in the courtyard sorting through the applications. Benji started with,

"Caleb, we need him. And Jack."

"Alright. Cool with me. I don't really care either way. I have to go, anyway."

"If I walk in on you and Beca having sex, I _will_ request a room change."

Jesse looks back at Benji and stammers, "W-we, we haven't . . ." Then he decides to change his train of thought and continue with, "And who would want you as a roommate knowing you totally cockblocked your last one?" With that, he heads to the auditorium.

Walking through the doors, he shouts, "BecAW!", reminding her of the aca-initiation party when he was drunk. She always laughed at this, though she tried and failed to look annoyed, so he continued to do it every once in a while.

"Got all your people yet?" He asks as he sits next to Fat Amy.

"Yupp. You guys?"

"Uh-huh. So, movication time?"

"Jesse . . ." she starts to complain.

Fat Amy decides to remind them that they are not alone. "Stop pretending that you don't like cuddling up with Jesse on a bed in the dark, Beca."

Beca shoots her a glare as Jesse chuckles. "Hey, Beca . . ." Amy continues, "Have you told Jesse about your toner?" Amy smiles cheekily.

"What's a- "

"Nothing! Nothing. Movication it is. C'mon, Jesse." Beca grabs Jesse's arm and tugs him toward the exit with Fat Amy laughing behind them.

* * *

They were watching The Breakfast Club. Again.

"Really, Jesse?"

"Well, considering it's been a year since we started this whole aca-almost-real-relationship, I figured we should watch the movie that made it into an aca-real-relationship."

Beca takes a moment to think through that sentence, then gives him the 'Are you serious?' look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You know you love this movie."

She gives up the act and sinks down into Jesse's bed. "Alright, dork. I do. Now let's watch."

Ninety-seven minutes later, the movie is over.

"You asleep?" Jesse whispers. Beca tended to fall asleep during the movies, and with they are laying he couldn't tell if her eyes are open.

"Yes, nerd. I've just been hypnotized and became an awesomely sarcastic Russian spy while sleeping."

"Alright, Miss Snippy, what do you want to do now, then?"

Beca thinks for a minute, then remembers something the Bellas were talking about earlier. "There are these parody musicals that the Bellas wanted me to check out . . ."

"Do my ears deceive me? Does Beca Mitchell actually _want_ to watch a movie?"

"It's not a movie," she grumbles. "It's a musical. And I heard it was hilarious."

"Close enough. But sure, sounds cool."

While Beca is pulling up a new tab, she starts to explain what she knows. "They are a group of college buddies and call themselves StarKid. They went to a college in Michigan and were in the theatre program or something. They make parody musicals like A Very Potter Musical/Sequel and Holy Musical Batman, with an 'at' symbol instead of 'a' and 't'. Those are on YouTube, along with Me and My Dick, Starship, and a sort of mini TV Series thing called Little White Lie. They did others, like one of the Lord of the Rings, but those weren't uploaded. They also did two tours, called The Space Tour and the Apocalyptour."

By this time she is typing 'StarKid' into the search engine. Jesse asks, "How do you know so much about them?

"Well, Fat Amy has a friend named Aimee -spelled differently- who came in to help the Bellas with costumes. After Stacie started talking about the new Glee episode, Different Spelling Aimee started fangirling about another StarKid being on there. So naturally we asked what the hell a StarKid was. She said that dude who plays Blaine, Darren Criss, was in StarKid before Glee. Then she told us this is why she got into Glee in the first place. And then she started talking about how Joey Richter, a StarKid, will be joining Glee for a while. Then she told us all about them."

Beca was now on the StarKidPotter channel page.

"Let's watch A Very Potter Musical first. If we have time we can watch the Sequel," Jesse suggests.

"Alright." She clicks on Act 1, Part 1 and lays back against Jesse.

* * *

It turns out that they did have time for the Sequel, and Beca is now asleep on Jesse's arm. His arm is asleep, too, but he doesn't mind and doesn't wake her. She looks pretty with her walls up, but beautiful with them down. Well, that and the fact that she would be very grumpy if woken up. So he just lays his other arm across her waist and tries to sleep.

**_AN:_ My first fanfiction, constructive criticism appreciated. I used Rose, Aria, Ezra, and Jack from Doctor Who and Pretty Little Liars, although, their characters aren't the same, just the names. So . . . Yeah. I'm not sure how often I'll update, if anyone even reads it. If you do, thanks!**


	2. Riff-Off

**_AN:_**** Thanks for taking the time to read! I will probably update on the weekends, because of school and stuff. Longer ****_AN_**** at the bottom. Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, Eminem, Grease, Les Miserables, Hairspray, StarKid, Blackstreet, or names from various shows. And sorry if the song lyrics offend you in any way.**

Beca wakes up to singing, and not just some random person passing by. More than one person. Very close. Singing a cappella. She slowly opens her eyes and says, "Shit." In front of her are all of the Trebles, old and new, with Jesse in the center. Rapping and singing freaking a cappella at, she looks at the neon blue light in the corner of her eye, eight A.M. She takes a moment and realizes they have started Lose Yourself by Eminem.

Benji is rapping while everyone else does some weird dance moves.

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
__there's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
H__e's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs._

The new guy, Jack, Beca recalls, takes over as Beca tries to indiscreetly make herself less embarrassed by her appearance.

_But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,  
__The whole crowd goes so loud  
__He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
__He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
__The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_

Unicycle steps out from behind Jack.

_Snap back to reality,  
Oh there goes gravity  
__Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
__He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
__Easy, no  
__He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes_

Yet another one, this time Kolio, takes the reins.

_It don't matter, he's dope  
__He knows that but he's broke  
__He's so stagnant, he knows  
W__hen he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
__Back to the lab again, yo  
__This whole rhapsody  
__He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

Jesse walks out of the little break-dancing circle and she knows what he is going to do next. Beca isn't sure whether to be extremely pissed or completely lose herself in how adorable Jesse looks. Not that she would ever tell him that, of course.

Y_ou better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
__You own it, you better never let it go _  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow _  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

All the Trebles join in.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
_ _You own it, you better never let it go  
__You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
__This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

They all look expectantly at her. Jesse is worried that she won't like this as he thought she would. He knows she won't be thrilled, but there is a possibility she might not blow up at him because she loves the song. So, he stands there with his hand extended, waiting for her to accept or reject his offer to help her up and have her sing.

She rolls her eyes, as if to say '_whatever_' and takes Jesse's hand as all the boys' smiles grow. She continues where they left off.

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking _  
_Make me king, as we move toward a new world order  
_ _A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem _  
_It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
_ _He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
_ _Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter _  
_Lonely roads, God only knows- _

Just then, Fat Amy comes in. "It's bad enough you're sleeping with the enemy. You can't sing with them, too! Wait... Are you sleeping with all the Trebles? And you are wearing the same clothes! You should've called me, I would've brought you some clothes and then the walk-of-shame wouldn't have been as awful. Well I'm here now, and the walk-of-shame with a buddy won't be nearly as bad. Anyway, I really came here to tell you we need to get the new recruits together and tell them about the Riff-Off. I already told them last night that they were in the Bellas officially."

Beca ignores everything besides the last sentence. "Thanks for letting them know. Are they all in the auditorium?" Fat Amy nods. "Mmkay. See ya, nerds," she tells the Trebles. Various versions of goodbye are heard. "Bye, Jesse." She kisses his lips softly. Pulling back just a couple centimeters, she whispers, "And if you ever wake me up like that again, say goodbye to your junk," she finishes with pseudo-sweetness in her voice. Everyone else chuckles as she and Fat Amy leave.

* * *

By the time everything is explained, it is time for the Riff-Off. The Bellas look around and see the Trebles are already there warming up, the High Notes seem to be . . . Taking a nap? Anyway, the BU Harmonics are nowhere to be seen.

"You are in TREBLE!" Jesse shouts as the Bellas walk toward them.

"Beca, your boyfriend is corny," Aria says while laughing.

"It's from watching so many movies," she replies.

"Ooooh, that one hurt Becs," Jesse pipes in with a mock-hurt expression.

"Alright, time to start! Aaaaand the first category iiiiis..." Everyone holds their breath. "Songs From Musicals!"

Jesse is the first to step up. The few Trebles that actually know the song try to back him up.

_Why, this car is automatic _  
_It's systematic, it's hydromatic _  
_Why, it's greased lightning(Grease lightning) _  
_We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah(Keep talking, whoa, keep talking)  
_ _Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah(I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money) _  
_With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door _  
_You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit in Grease Lightning(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go) _  
_Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile(Grease lightning, go grease lightning) _  
_Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial(Grease lightning, go grease lightning) _ _Y  
ou are supreme, the chicks'll dream_

Rose interrupts him with a rather abrupt tempo change.

_dream in time gone by _  
_When hope was high  
_ _And life worth living  
_ _I dreamed that love would never die _  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving _  
_Then I was young and_

None of the other trebles know musicals, and Jesse only knows the ones made into movies, so he jumps in.

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
_ _'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
_ _You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why _  
_And you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say  
_ _That You Can't Stop the Beat! _  
_You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea  
_ _You can try to stop the hands of time _

Beca doesn't do musicals. The only one she has seen is Grease, because Jesse insisted. Except for . . . And she jumps in.

_time we have to spend apart,  
_ _Will keep us in each other's hearts!  
_ _I'm hoping that the good old days _ _are something I will dream about at night.  
_ _Don't matter if it's sooner or later, _  
_I know that it's gonna be all right  
_ _I don't wanna see you go,  
_ _But it's not forever, _  
_Not forever! _  
_Even if it was you know, _  
_That I would never let it get me down!  
'Cause you're the part of me, _  
_That makes me better, _  
_Wherever I go! _  
_So I will try, _ _Not to cry,  
_ _But no one needs to say goodbye! _  
_I don't wanna see you go, _ _  
But it's not forever, _  
_Not forever!  
_ _Even if it was you know, _ _  
That I would never let it get me down! _ _  
'Cause you're the part of me, _  
_That makes me better,  
_ _Wherever I go! _  
_So I will try, _ _Not to cry, _ _  
But no one needs to say goodbye! _

"And this round goes to the Barden Bellas," Justin says, a little miffed it seems. So he picks up the flashlight-spinny-thing and it lands on . . . "Songs about Dancing!"

Stacie gets up and has a stare down with Unicycle.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down _  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds _  
_These words are all I have so I write them  
_ _I need them just to get by _  
_Dance, Dance _  
_We're falling apart to half time _  
_Dance, Dance_

Caleb cuts Stacie off.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay. _  
_Da-doo-doo-doo _ _  
Just dance. Spin that record babe. _  
_Da-doo-doo-doo _  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay. _  
_Duh-duh-duh-duh _ _  
Dance. Dance. Dance.  
Just dance. _  
_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
__  
_A High Note with combat boots and sparkly scarves interrupts with a horrible verse of 1,2,3,4 the Plain White T's.

"Alright, drug baby, time to go home," Hat takes her by the wrist and sets her down at the blanket the High Notes set up.

Justin gets the new and last category. "Drum roll please!" The Trebles and Bellas bend down and slap the ground with their palms. "Songs . . . From Movies!"

The Bellas and Trebles groan as Jesse and Beca have an automatic stare down, but of course Jesse gets to the center with No Diggity.

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet _ _The homies got RB, collab' creations _ _Bump like Acne, no doubt _ _I put it down, never slouch_

"What movie is this from?" Caleb whispers to Stacie. She shrugs.

_As long as my credit can vouch _  
_A dog couldn't catch me ass out  
__Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves _  
_Attracting honeys like a magnet _  
_Giving em eargasms with my mellow accent _  
_Still moving this flavour _ _With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy _  
_The original rump shakers _  
_Shorty get down, good Lord,  
Baby_

Beca gets a sly smile and jumps in.

_baby_  
_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out _  
_And love's strange so real in the dark_ _T  
hink of the tender things that we were working on_  
_Slow change may pull us apart_  
_When the light gets into your heart, baby _  
_Don't you forget about me_  
_Don't, don't, don't, don't_  
_Don't you forget about me  
__Will you stand above me?_  
_Look my way, never love me_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down _  
_Will you recognize me?_  
_Call my name or walk on by_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down, down _

No one stops her. The look on Jesse's face is too hilarious.

Beca finishes and says, "Nerd, you look like a fish trying to breathe air."

Jesse closes his mouth as Justin announces reluctantly that the Bellas win.

Fat Amy grabs Beca by the arm and hauls her away with the rest of the Bellas. "Sorry, Jesse!" she yells. "No humping like wild dingoes tonight!"

By that time Jesse has taken a drink of water and composed himself, but not enough to keep the water from spewing at Fat Amy's . . . bluntness. The Trebles laugh it off and drag Jesse away, too.

**_AN:_**** Yay! I'm so excited by the feedback I got. But seriously, if something really bothers you, like maybe how much StarKid I've managed to put in only two chapters, or if they seem OOC, let me know. If you have any suggestions for what to put in the story or what to name this or know any ways to get some good inspiration, let me know. Oh, and in my ****_AN_**** at the end of the first chapter I put Ezra as one of the new Trebles, but in the story it changed to Caleb. My bad, sorry. And I changed Grease Lightning from 'chicks'll cream' to 'chicks'll dream'. Anyway, enjoy, let me know what you think. **

**Songs I used: **

**•Lose Yourself- Eminem **

**•Grease Lightning- from Grease **

**•I Dreamed A Dream- from Les Miserables **

**•You Can't Stop The Beat- from Hairspray **

**•Days of Summer- a Very Potter Sequel **

**•No Diggity- Blackstreet **

**•Don't You (Forget About Me)- Simple Minds **

**-Aimee**


	3. Need New Friends

_**AN: **_**Sorry I'm a bit late. I had to catch up on homework from the past week because I had tech week and performances for my Drama class. _AN_ at the bottom, too.**

Beca is trying to have fun. She really is. As of now she is sitting in her dorm with all the other Bellas, drinking slightly because they only have two bottles of wine and just hanging out. So what is so bad, you ask?

"What's up between you and Jesse?" Rose suddenly blurts out. She looks at the other girls' warning looks and says quickly, "Sorry, it's just that my brother was here a few years ago and he couldn't date this one chick because he was a Treble and she a Bella. Turns out that she was a douchebag anyway, but still."

Beca looks at her and says, "That rule went away when the last captain did."

Beca puts her headphones on and doesn't hear Rose say, "But- "

Cynthia-Rose cuts in. "Look, Rose, we like you. But all of us Bellas and Trebles have waited a year for them to be together. We even bet on it. If you get in their way with this 'He's the enemy!' shit, the Trebles will make your life hell for making them sit through Jesse sulking. And we will hate you for us having to deal with an even moodier Beca. Got it?" She didn't say it harshly, but the message was clear, so Rose nodded.

Here comes the un-fun part. Lily takes Beca's headphones off of her and asks, "Does Jesse happen to own a T-Rex?"

"Oooh, speaking of Jesse," Fat Amy talks to the other girls and ignores Beca, "How long do you think until they mate like bunnies?"

Stacie was first with her guess. "A week."

"Nahhh, Jesse's too much of a gentleman. Probably two months, at the least," interjects Cynthia-Rose.

"Really? I feel like Beca would be the one waiting. Cowering in her boots, more accurately. She hates commitment- "

"What the hell?" Beca cuts Fat Amy off.

"What?" they all ask 'innocently' at the same time.

Beca looks at them with her why-the-heck-are-you-in-my-business look, and Stacie says, "C'mon, Beca. You barely keep your eyes off each other, but you haven't done the deed. It's either Jesse being a gentleman or you being scared. Because you both obviously want to."

"Yeah," Cynthia-Rose agrees. "It gets really uncomfortable for the Bellas and Trebles to be near you guys sometimes with all the sexual tension and toners."

"I killed someone with an extension cord," Lily whispers.

Aria, the only one to have heard her, scoots closer to Rose.

Beca gets a little pink and says, "Why do you all constantly discuss me and Jesse? Why not Fat Amy and her multiple guys or Stacie and her . . . prey? Or Cynthia-Rose, didn't you just get a new girlfriend?"

Stacie looks at Beca like she is stupid. "Because you and Jesse are just so cute and you have the whole star-crossed lovers thing going on."

"Aaaaand because you are the only ones that get bothered by it," Amy throws in.

Beca just tosses her laptop and headphones onto the desk and turns off the light as she declares, "Go to bed!"

Everyone else, just buzzed enough to not care, curls up either on one of the beds or the floor and goes to sleep.

* * *

Jesse walks into Beca's room to see an adorable sight. All the Bellas have somehow ended up on Beca's bed together. Jesse marvels at how peaceful Beca looks. He takes out his phone and snaps a picture.

As his phone makes that weird picture-capturing noise, Rose wakes up. "Jesse?"

"Sorry, just here to continue the movication with Beca."

"Movication?"

"Oh, I'm giving her and _education_ in _movies_. Get it?"

"Cute," Stacie, now awake, butts in. She stretches, then sits up and shakes everyone except Beca up.

Fat Amy goes to shake Beca awake when Aria says, "Wait! Let's have some fun." She gets a sly expression on her face and looks between Jesse and Beca.

"How do you mean?" Cynthia-Rose asks.

Fat Amy and Stacie catch on and give Aria a mischievous look as she whispers in the other girls' ears. Jesse starts to back away. Amy notices and pounces on him, successfully pinning him to the ground with her weight. Half of the others carefully rearrange Beca so that they can take off her clothes and the sheets, leaving only her bra and underwear on. The other half are phoning the Trebles, mumbling so low that Jesse can't hear, even from across the small room.

"What are you doing?" Jesse whispers nervously. All Fat Amy does is shush him.

Twenty minutes later some very disheveled looking Treblemakers burst into the room, carrying duct tape, super glue, super glue solvent, and wearing smiles identical to the girls'.

Fat Amy lets Jesse up.

"Finally," Jesse has audible relief in his voice, but wishes Beca were more covered from the Trebles. "Now, what is all that about?" He asks, nervously pointing toward the various items in Caleb's hand as they begin to walk toward him. Unicycle jumps toward him and he mutters, "Not again! How has she not woken up yet?"

The Trebles don't bother answering as they start to undress Jesse, leaving only his boxers on.

"So not only do we do organized-nerd-singing, we undress each other?" Jesse asks, trying to say something to get them to stop.

"Dude, the gayness of this situation is trumped by the awesome prank," Jack says. "Now go on your hands and knees above Beca, or we duct-tape your dick to the wall."

He reluctantly does as he is told. He races through options to get out of this. _Well_, he thinks, _just wake her up!_ "BECAW!" He exclaims. She still doesn't wake up. _Damn._

"We should tape his mouth," Aria suggests. So Hat does while Cynthia-Rose tapes Beca's hands above her head to the wall. Jack then super glues Jesse's hands to the mattress, leaving them in a . . . compromising position.

"Our work here is done," Aria declares. "The super glue solvent is on the desk. . . if you're ever able to reach it." The group snickers. Jesse glares as they rip the tape off his mouth and leave the room.

_I hate our friends_, he thinks. _Now, how to wake her up?_

**AN: Alright, sorry again for being late. And do you think that the Trebles and Bellas took it too far? Anyway, any suggestions or anything, let me know!**

Songs I listened to while writing:  
Beauty- Original Cast of Starship  
Gives You Hell- The All-American Rejects  
Stacy's Mom (Cover)- Bowling For Soup  
I'll Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab for Cutie  
Liam's Got a Phone Call- Starkid Company  
Not Alone- Darren Criss


	4. Game On

**_AN:_**** Sorry about being late, stressing over auditions for the next musical in school. Seriously! I feel terrible.**  
**Okay, someone named Julia commented as a guest with a really cool suggestion, so if you are not her you don't really need to bother with the rest and just continue to the story.**  
** You suggested to have them sing Jesse's girl and have 'Benni' do it. I'm assuming this is Benji, but I'm confused. Did you mean just have him sing it, or are you suggesting that he . . . you know . . . Likes Beca? Because the song lyrics say 'I wish that I had Jesse's girl' so . . . Yeah. Just let me know!**

"Beca . . . Beca! BECAW, WAKE UP!" She just lays there. _Damn, she's a heavy sleeper._ Jesse nudges her face with his nose, like a puppy would. So he does the only thing he can think of. He slowly starts to kiss her face, working down her neck to the little dips by her shoulders. Her eyes finally flutter open and then-

"What the hell?" She exclaims.

"Trebles, Bellas, horrible friends, easy targets . . ."

Beca catches on and asks, "So how do we get out of this?"

"I haven't figured that one out yet," Jesse replies.

"Well we need to," her voice panics a little, "My dad will be here any minute to lecture me about going to my classes!"

Jesse groans. "If this isn't enough incentive to get you to go in the future, I don't know what is."

Beca tries to wriggle her hands free but only manages to detach them from the wall and rub against Jesse, making them both very aware of their position. Her hands are still bound at the wrists.

"Sorry," Beca says, turning pink.

He ignores her. "What next?"

Beca takes a moment to assess their position. She gets an embarrassed grimace on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jesse, the ever-concerned boyfriend, asks.

"Well. . . The only way I see to get out is. . . Uhmm. . ."

"Just spit it out, Bec. My knees are starting to hurt."

"To slide between your legs."

Jesse lets that sink in a moment. "Alright," his voice is pitched a little higher than normal, so he coughs. "Let's do this."

Beca takes a deep breath. She then lifts up her hips and uses her feet to awkwardly scoot an inch down. Then she does it again. And again. Their pelvises are now lined up and Jesse tries his hardest not to notice when she lifts we hips and they brush up against each other. Beca gasps, then scoots faster. Then comes the awkward part. . .

"Jesse," Beca starts.

"Yeah, Bec?"

"Can you lift your hips a little?" She asks. "My face would like more room, unless you enjoy my nose in your crotch,"

He lifts his hips quickly and Beca slides the rest of the way out. She puts jeans on, but realizes she can't get her shirt on until her hands are freed.

Walking over to the solution, she asks, "Do I just pour it over your hands and knees?"

"I guess. And please hurry. It's. . . It's cold in just my boxers," he says shyly.

Beca awkwardly unscrews the solution._ Ugh, tied hands are really inconvenient_, she thinks. Then she walks over to the bed and pours it over his hands and knees.

After a couple seconds, Jesse is free and he gets up and puts his clothes on, then makes Beca's bed and sits down.

"Eh-hem," Beca coughs, shaking her still-taped wrists in front of his face.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Jesse. . ." She warns.

He pulls her taped wrists towards him and she falls onto his lap. Jesse pulls her into a kiss and smiles like the dork he is.

"Do you have a fetish I should know about?" Beca asks, half-teasing but half-serious.

"Mmm, I guess you'll have to find out," he whispers.

Beca gapes at him, taken back by his sudden confidence. "You are such a weirdo," she breathes as she reaches for another kiss.

Jesse picks her up without breaking the kiss and sets her back down, getting them back into the position they were before.

"Well, this seems familiar," Beca giggles. Not that she would admit to anyone that she giggles, though. She profusely denies giggling, claiming it is snickering.

"Why, yes, I do suppose it jogs a memory."

"Well, I wonder what-"

Their playful banter is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Beca!" Her father yells.

Jesse quickly tries to unruffled their clothing and the bed as they both scramble to get into a more decent position. After Beca has combed through her hair she yells, "Come in!"

Mr. Mitchell opens the door and is slightly surprised by Jesse. He notices their current state of disarray, but pretends not to notice. "Beca," he begins, "I thought you had class today." His tone of voice implies that he knows she had class today, and is giving her a chance to confess.

"I did. But it was only the Math course. And I'm still doing work. Beca plus bed equals good. Beca minus sleep equals bad. See?" Jesse hides his smile.

"Beca, that's not math. That's not even correct English," her father counters.

Jesse decides to interrupt. "I will personally make sure she gets to her classes for the rest of the year, Mr. Mitchell." Jesse does a mock-salute, and Mr. Mitchell walks out satisfied, if a little weirded out.

Beca groans. "You were serious about that, weren't you?"

"Of course. Now, where were we?" As Jesse asks this he swings his arm around to try and grab Beca but his elbow hits the open solution on the desk and it starts to pour out onto Beca's desk lamp. The lamp sparks then shirts out.

Beca groans again. "You do realize this means war, right?"

Jesse looks a little scared. "As long as I get to be on your side."

". . . Sometimes," she replies with a mischievous grin.

* * *

All the Bellas are resting in the lounge in Treble Hall. The building isn't actually called Treble Hall, of course. The building is actually named after some chick named Lauren Lopez, but no one pays attention to that. The students call it Treble Hall because once you become a Treble, you move into that building, if you don't live there already. This means bribing some, while others are perfectly happy to be away from the constant singing. Anyway, this giant group of a cappella enthusiasts are waiting to see how their leaders are getting out of this one.

"I'm so boooooooorrrrrrrreduuuuuh!" Fat Amy exclaims.

"We should've used something that didn't take as long to get out of," Kolio chimes in. "Like just regular glue."

"It wouldn't've worked."

"Did anyone think to take a picture?" asks Jack.

Aria hums in acknowledgement and takes out her phone to show the group.

"You do realize Beca is going to be pissed, right? This may turn into a full on war ground," Unicycle says.

"Wait, that could be f-"

Beca calmly walks through the door of the lounge and tugs Jesse along behind her. "What's up?"

Everyone just stares. Then Caleb hesitantly asks, "You're not going to murder us?"

Beca quickly turns her head to face him. "Not yet," she whispers. All of their eyes grow wide and after a couple seconds Beca and Jesse just laugh.

"You!" Jesse gasps in between words. "You should've . . . You should've seen your. . . Your faces!" He finally manages to spit out.

After everything had settled down the girls hung out for a bit then went back to their dorms.

Beca and Jesse wait until the next day to put their plan into action.

**_AN:_**** Hey! A couple people asked some questions about me so I'll answer them here. Go ahead and skip this if you want.**  
**1. How old are you? **  
**14**  
** 2. What grade are you in? **  
**8th**  
**3. What gender? **  
**Girl :D**  
** 4. What other fandoms do you like? **  
**Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Glee,Avatar: The Last Airbender, Starkid, Pretty Little Liars, and I'm just starting Merlin.**

**Any other questions, feel free to PM or leave them in a review!**


	5. Cornflakes

**_AN_****: Alright, just to warn ****you this fic might be a little long, I have some things planned and a definite**  
**ending in mind but I'm not sure how long it will take to get there. So just ****bear with me, and keep reading!And I love all of your suggestions, they are**  
**great! **

**Julia: Oh good, because Benji is too awkward to like Beca. I'll definitely use i****t. Thanks!**

"Just remember to keep all the Trebles in Treble Hall tonight and hide the boxes in the cupboards. I'll get the Bellas there and make sure it all works out."

"Alright. It doesn't even seem that bad, compared to what they did to us. I hope this works."

"It will. Especially because you guys don't have vacuums. And don't worry, this is only the beginning!" With that, Beca winks and walks off to her Musical Theory class leaving Jesse sitting on their spot in the quad.

* * *

"So, why exactly are we going to Treble Hall at 10:00 at night when we could've had a nice movie night in your and Amy's dorm?" Rose asks. They pass a sign that says, 'Your mess, your job!' that shows a tiny man throwing paper on the ground, and then picking it up.

"Because Jesse has all the movies you guys wanna watch and their lounge has a huge-ass TV with gigantic beanbag chairs," Beca lies easily. Well, it's not really a lie. They would've had to go there anyway, but the movie night was only scheduled for revenge.

The Bellas (aside from Beca) groan as they enter the lounge to find all the Trebles getting ready to watch a movie. The girls, in their pajamas, heave a resigned sigh and take the remaining beanbags and couches as Jesse pops in the movie. He settles down in a big blue beanbag and Beca plops onto his lap.

"Are you ready for phase one?" Jesse whispers as he presses play, pretending to be a secret agent.

"Yeah. But lay off the Bond movies for a while, will ya?" She asks as they look around to make sure the rest didn't hear.

"What movie are we watching?" Jessica asks.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. We're going to have a Harry Potter Weekend, like ABC Family does any chance they get. I found out some of the Trebles had never seen it or read it, and any friend of mine must have a basic-level knowledge of Harry Potter," Jesse replies.

They quiet down as the previews start, thinking Jesse will skip over them. Beca knows better, so she uses the time to make popcorn at the snack bar at across the room. As she puts the bag in the microwave she hears them start to talk  
again.

"Jesse, why don't you skip over the previews?" asks Caleb.

"Yeah, is the remote broken?" adds Stacie.

"No. It's not broken," he replies distractedly.

The group looks at each other, confused. Beca rolls her eyes and explains.

"He looks at the previews and makes note of them to make me watch  
them."

"But isn't he already making you watch all of his DVDs?" Stacie asks. Beca nods. "Are you saying there are movies that Jesse doesn't own?" The Bellas fake a gasp.

"No, he owns them. He just waits for my reactions to see which ones I would hate the most, so we can watch ones I will 'like'," Beca uses finger quotes, "in between."

"Well, can't we just skip them for today?" Fat Amy asks, exasperated. The microwave beeps, and Beca takes it out and shakes the popped kernels into a big blue bowl. Then she looks to Amy, nods, and walks up behind Jesse.

"Jesse. . ." she starts.

"Hmm?" He replies distractedly.

"Want some popcorn?"

He just opens his mouth without looking away from the screen. Beca leans over his shoulder and starts to kiss him. Her hair covers his view of anything so he closes his eyes and repositions them to make the kiss go more smoothly. As he  
does Beca grabs the remote and tosses it across the room, hoping someone will catch it. Unicycle dives for it and has a triumphant grin as he skips to the title menu. Beca releases Jesse's mouth and unsuccessfully hides her grin as  
she gets more comfortable.

"Cruel," Jesse says with a scowl. "Just wait. I'll use that on you one day and you'll be furious."

"Hardly. I'll probably just pull you back to me and continue," she says with a wink.

"Can y'all stop humping each other like wild wombats and pass us some popcorn?" Fat Amy asks.

". . . Do wombats hump?" Stacie whispers to Kolio. He shrugs.

Beca rolls her eyes and turns herself toward the screen.

* * *

It's now 2:00 a.m. and Beca is the only one awake. The Prisoner of Azkaban is just nearing the part where Harry and Hermione save Sirius. She looks around the room. Satisfied that everyone is asleep, she nudges Jesse awake.

"Wake up, dork. Phase two complete. Time for phase three." She uses her secret agent voice to try to interest him in waking up.

It works. "I see you've joined the agent bandwagon." She doesn't reply. "How do you stay awake this late, anyway?"

"I'm an Internet person," she whispers. "It comes naturally."

He chuckles softly and gets up. He extends his hand and she takes it. They make their way over to the snack bar. About a foot above it are cupboards where Jesse has stacked boxes of cornflakes. They take all the boxes and set them  
down near the glass door.

"Ready?" Beca asks. Jesse nods and they get down to business. As quietly as they can they open up the boxes and start pouring from the farthest side of the room to the entrance. As they are just getting to the couches, Beca takes all of their shoes and socks. She runs out of the building and throws them into trees. Then she runs back in to help Jesse with spreading the cornflakes. After about half an hour and a very thick coating, Beca and Jesse throw out the boxes and head to Jesse's room, quietly laughing.

* * *

It's 12:00 in the afternoon when the a cappella leaders wake up. They hear a string of curse words and they rush down to the lounge to see their handiwork.

"What the hell?" They hear Hat shout.

The group comes into view as Beca and Jesse stand outside the glass door. All of them have pained expressions on their faces.

"This is worse than stepping on Legos!" Benji shouts.

As the group finally gets across the sea of flakes, the building's advisor walks across the hall. The captains walk casually past him and into the janitor's closet to hide. He glances into the lounge and does a double-take. "You must clean this up!" He shouts.

"But it wasn't even. . ." Rose starts. He just points to the sign with the man picking up his trash. They sigh as he walks away. The couple comes out of hiding.

"Jerks!" Cynthia-Rose yells.

"It's better than what you did to us," Jesse reminds them.

"Whatever. Where do you guys keep the vacuums?" Ashley asks.

The Trebles look at each other. "We . . . uhh . . . sort of don't have  
any," states Jack.

"Why not?" Aria demands.

"We're guys. We either pick it up right away or we never do."

Beca chimes in. "I guess you'll just have to do it by hand." Cue evil grin.

The a cappella nerds look at each other in disbelief. Knowing she is serious, Lily whispers, "Let's just start. And the boys will help, or I will cover them in horse meat and send them to their favorite celebrity." Cynthia-Rose hears this and repeats, except ending after help and leaving out the horse meat part.

"Have fun!" Jesse yells. He drags Beca away for her movication and they don't hear from the group for the rest of the day.

**_AN_****: It's been a stressful couple of weeks. I've been getting ready to go to New ****York with my drama group, trying to keep up on homework, working extra hard on ****chior songs because we are going to Disneyland in a week, and to top it all off ****my mother has been going in and out of the hospital for random things. First ****she broke a couple of ribs, then she was really sick and turns out she had the ****flu, and just this weekend she went again. She was taking our computer in to ****get fixed and while she was in the parking lot she got dizzy. Then she passed ****out, woke up, and vomited on the cement. She stayed overnight on Saturday and ****they sift find anything wrong, but I'm still trying to keep an eye on her. ****Anyway, I apologize again for the lateness. Maybe you should just start ****expecting on Mondays. I was asked:**

**What country are you from?**  
**The United States :)**

**And to EnchantedSerendipity:**  
**I would love to be best friends :D But I must warn you; this job requires the**  
**utmost fangirling and many, many references. It also includes virtual cookies.**  
**Do you accept?**


	6. Rehearsals

**AN: Alright, feel free to throw (virtual) stones at me. I know, I'm horrible at getting these updates in. But I just find inspiration randomly. I'd rather write something good and have it late than write something cruddy and have it be on time. Apparently, my English teacher doesn't agree :D. Anyway, there are some things I need to ask so ****PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

All of the Bellas are in the auditorium sitting in the horrendous brown fold-up chairs. It is set up in a circle near the nicer chairs that are lined up on steps, much like the year before after the whole pitch-pipe-vomiting fiasco before Nationals. Beca sat nearest to the door, with Fat Amy on her left. Then went Jessica, Cynthia-Rose, Aria, Ashley, Lilly, Denise, Rose, then Stacie who is on Beca's right. Beca waits until all the girls are seated and done readjusting their (Stacie's) skirt so as not to flash anyone (Cynthia-Rose). Standing up, she grabs her clipboard. Ugh, I feel so . . . Aubrey-ish, she thinks.

When everyone has their eyes on her, she starts. "Alright, weirdos. Welcome to the first official Barden Bellas rehearsal," she says unenthusiastically. "Now, last year we found that sharing something about ourselves will help us perform better as a group. So I want you to get up and say one thing that none of us know." She stays standing and takes a deep breath while thinking of something to say. She decides on one, and hesitantly opens her mouth. "I decided to come back and finish a four-year college program instead of taking up my dad's offer to help me pay for L.A. at the end of last year." Everyone got confused looks on their faces and she continues, knowing they had no idea about his offer. "See, I wanted to go to L.A. and make music, pay my dues. My father wanted me to go to college. He said if I spent one year at college and actually tried and got involved, he would help me out in L.A. That's the reason I came to Barden in the first place. Then he told me I needed to 'get involved'." She uses finger quotes. "That's when Chloe heard me sing in the shower and I thought, why not? So that's why I joined the a cappella nerds in the first place." She sits down, embarrassed.

The girls look around at each other. They knew it was her dream to go to L.A., they just didn't know she had already had the opportunity to. Aria spoke up first. "So why did you come back for another year?"

Beca thinks about how to word it. "Well . . . My friends. I had spent all year trying to distance myself and in the end I opened up a little and it was . . . It was pretty cool. I had the Bellas and . . . And Jesse," her cheeks and chest tinge pink. "And it wasn't something I wanted to leave behind. For once, I have something other than music to care about and I . . . I just don't want to give that up. For anything." She look around and sits back down. After a couple seconds of silence the girls hear un-Beca-like sniffles. No one moves, but send each other sad glances. "Can someone else please go?" She repeats herself from last year.

Fat Amy stands up, and Beca sends her a grateful, but teary, smile. Fat Amy subtlety waves her off and smiles before turning to the group. "Bumper called me two days ago and I told him to go suck a dingo's dung."

"What? Why?" Lilly whispers.

"He called to hook up, and I said 'no' because he's a jerk," she states matter-of-factly.

Jessica says how much she would love a solo, and Cynthia-Rose confesses to eating a whole cake by herself the other night when Denise broke up with her. The couple looks at each other and smiles, though, so no one gets worried about it.

Ashley stands up. "Last year I really loved Beca adding Bulletproof to The Sign, and wasn't bothered at all by it, even though it did make me stumble a bit. So Beca, I'm really sorry that I didn't speak up to Aubrey." Beca just smiles, showing her there was no harm done.

Ashley sits down, and everyone collectively sighs as Lilly stands up.

"I really miss Chloe and Aubrey."

Everyone looks at her in shock. "Did he just say something normal?" Fat Amy asks incredulously.

Beca nods towards Amy, then looks back to the tiny girl in front of her. "Why do you miss them so much?" Beca hesitantly asks.

"Chloe was always so full of life and just bubbly. And yeah, Aubrey was an aca-bitch, but she was fun to be around when she let loose. And I understand why she was so stressed. She had a lot of pressure. Not only did she have a reputation to win back, but she had to keep that reputation after. We made our own, new set of rules and reputation, but she still tried to make us the best we could be in the end. She tried her hardest. And like I said, Chloe just lightened the mood and was a cool person. I love the new Bellas, but I want the old ones with us also." Everyone was silent through the speech. Not so much because they were shocked, but more because they couldn't hear her if anyone so much as shuffled.

Beca looks at the fragile-looking girl in front of her and sighs. "I'm sorry, Lilly." The others quietly gasp, surprised at the sincerity in the usually-cold girl's words. "I miss them, too. But we are family, all of us." Beca surprises herself with this statement. _When did I get so mushy?_ "It just so happens that some of our sisters moved out, and when that happened others were adopted. I'm sure they miss us, too." Lilly nods appreciatively and smiles while sitting down.

Beca nods to Denise. She stands up and looks at Cynthia-Rose. They just look at each other for a long time and the rest of the Bellas get uncomfortable. Eventually Cynthia-Rose winks and Denise sits down. Their friends ignore them and look toward Stacie as she stands up tall, pushing her boobs out. The girls look at each other and roll their eyes, as if to say _it must be a reflex._

"I, Stacie, have a boyfriend."

And cue in the surprised gasps. _I bet this relationship will last a looong time,_ Beca thinks. _Wow, I'm even sarcastic in my mind._

"Who is it, Not-So-Flatbutt?" Fat Amy screams in exasperation.

"Uhmm. . . It's a secret." She mumbles, uncharacteristically shy.

Lilly loudly (for her) groans. "Why?" She whispers.

"Uhm. . . I just. . . I want to keep it to myself, for now."

"Then why bother telling us only half the story?" Aria asks.

"Because I needed something to share. Guys. . . I really like him. I don't want to mess this up."

The Bellas, excluding Stacie and Beca, 'aww' together as if they rehearsed it. This new, shy Stacie makes Beca feel awkward. Stacie is always so forward and independent. Now look what has become of her. _Do I look like that?_ Beca wonders.

"Alright, nerds, enough with that. Let's get down to business. First, are we going to do mixes for Sectionals, or just regular songs?"

"Just regular songs, I think. We should pull out one mix and then just regular songs for Regionals, then put together one huge kick-ass mix for Nationals," Aria suggests.

Beca gets a disapproving look on her face, not far from her usual _'why are you even here you should stop doing that'_ look. "We can't afford to think like that, like we are go into get in. We have to get into the mindset that we are underdogs. And that means working harder than any other team. We can be a bit relaxed with Sectionals, but_ if_," she stresses, trying to lead by example, "and _only_ if we get into Regionals, we are doubling practice."

"But what _if_," Rose copies Beca mockingly, "we get into Nationals?"

Beca gets a sly grin on her face. "Be prepared. Now c'mon, let's do some cardio," she says in her best impression of Aubrey. The girls laugh but get up and start running. Except for Amy. They just leave her be, because it turns out that horizontal running makes her hungry, and then no one ever gets work done.

* * *

Jesse was working with the Trebles. Or trying to.

"So, what songs do you guys want to do? Any suggestions?" He tried to yell over the others.

The only one listening to him is Benji. Benji is sitting in his maroon Treble jacket with a blue cape. It clashes horribly. He quietly raises his hand.

"Yeah, Benji?"

"Can I try and get their attention, or is that specifically the captain's job?"

"Please, go ahead, try. Good luck," Jesse adds as Benji stands on his chair and faces the other boys. With an awkward flourish of his blue cape, he produces a blow horn.

_Where does he keep these things?_ Jesse wonders.

Treblemakers that were right next to Benji jump around a foot in the air and everyone besides Benji covers their ears.

Jesse, seeing that it's safe, puts his hands down and says a quiet thank you to Benji. Benji nods and sits down, once again flourishing and hiding the blow horn God-knows-where.

Jesse asks his questions again and this time a few hands are raised. He writes them down on his clipboard, which Beca had teased him for earlier. _"Well, don't you look adorable with your fancy clipboard?"_ she had teased.

They just work out and talk for the rest of practice.

* * *

Both groups have practices until the weekend. Mostly just to get the new guys comfortable and give them a preview to how the real rehearsals will be like. But now it is Friday night and Beca has just finished working with Rose on her dynamics. After striding into Treble Hall, she knocks on Jesse's door. There isn't an answer. Must be rehearsing still, she thinks. So she heads down to the lounge and makes a bagel sandwich while she waits. After putting the Apocalyptour DVD she bought (she kept it near Jesse because, really, she doesn't even own a DVD player) into the DVD player and grabbing a soda,she settles onto the sofa to wait.

Joe Walker is about to sing Different As Can Be with Brian Rosenthal when the Treblemakers all rush by the lounge. They race each other to get to the vending machine that is two halls down. Beca sets her soda down and jogs after them.

"Why do you guys love this vending machine so much?" She asks when they finally reach it.

"Because it has Honey Buns." Kolio looks at her like she's stupid, even though he is the one with a sticky piece of bread hanging out of his mouth.

"What's so special about these honey buns? You can get honey buns at almost any other vending machine in the school."

"No, not just honey buns. Honey Buns. With capitals. As in the best brand of honey bun you will ever taste," Jack replies while ripping open the package.

"Why do you race for them?"

"Usually we only run in anticipation. Today it was because we are running out and it doesn't get stocked again until Tuesday," Jesse explains as he buys three. He rips opens the plastic, then takes a bite that diminishes almost half of the sticky oval.

"I've never even had one."

The boys that have already bought their's stop and stare. The others continue to climb over each other.

"WHAT?" They scream in unison.

"Well, that was creepy," Beca states nervously. Jesse, starting his second one, rips off the top and holds it in front of her mouth with it balancing on his index finger. She looks curiously at it before opening her mouth and accepting the treat. She licks Jesse's finger clean and his eyes widen. She looks back at the others as if nothing happened and just chews.

Her eyes widen now. "That was awesome."

The group nods in agreement and they move upstairs leaving Jesse and Beca behind.

"So, what are you doing here already?"

"The girls finished early, so I figured I'd hang out with you. No classes or rehearsal tomorrow, so we can finally hang out. You weren't here, so I put the Apocalyptour in and made a sandwich and waited. Want to watch the rest with me?" She offers. Jesse nods and they go back to the lounge. Beca presses play as Jesse pulls her onto his lap.

She never did get to see Different As Can Be.

* * *

The next day, the Bellas are all sitting in Beca's room. The conversation turned to the couple's prank a couple seconds ago.

"We're still miffed at you for pulling that," Ashley says.

"Oh, please," Beca snaps. "It was nothing compared to what you all did to me and Jesse."

Stacie, wary of the fact that Beca might still have something up her alternative sleeves, butts in. "How about we make a pact? From now on we only prank Trebles. And we do it together. And no going soft for your boyfriends," she eyes Beca.

"Yeah! We should totally prank the Trebles together! Start an A cappella girls versus a cappella boys thing! That reminds me of the time my ex-boyfriend and I were riding Tazmanian Devils when he decided to try and take my shirt off so I-"

Rose, not yet used to Amy's forwardness, looks uncomfortable. Lilly sees this and cuts her off. "How soon do we start this?" She says.

"Wow, bitch, no need to shout!" Fat Amy exclaims. The older Bellas laugh with Amy, remembering that night so many months ago. The new girls look confused, but shrug knowing it probably wasn't for them.

"Are we really going to do this?" Beca complains.

"Yes. Definitely. It sounds like so much fun!" Aria squeals.

"So, Beca. You spend the most time with the enemy. What makes them tick?"

Beca gets a thoughtful expression, then the girls get excited as it turns into a Cheshire Cat grin. "I think I might know something."

**AN: Okay, a couple of things. Right now I'm registering for high school, working on my part in The Music Man for Drama, trying to memorize the audition piece for Seussical the Musical for drama that's outside of school, packing for New York (22 days!), getting ready to audition for high school choir, and all the while trying to pass P.E. (I can't run a mile under 12:00 to save my life). So if you must throw the virtual stones,**  
**throw them at my legs. That way my throat isn't messed up and I have an excuse for P.E. Okay? Great. Now I have a 2 questions:**

**Do you have any songs suggestions for the Bellas and/or Trebles to perform? It could be any type, just please let me know!**

**And who do you guys want for Stacie's boyfriend? Tell me in a review and I'll add up the total. Whatever name with the most wins, obviously.**


	7. Jesse's Girl

**_AN:_**** Whew! I guess I just got a stab of inspiration from somewhere! I noticed I only did this for the first chapter, so here: I own nothing that you recognize, I'm merely playing around and continuing off of someone else's ideas. Anyway, you know the drill. Read the AN at the bottom**.

* * *

Beca is once again making the trek to Treble Hall, hoping Jesse will be there. Obviously. Instead, she knocks on the door to find Benji.

"Hey, Beca," he opens the door a bit and awkwardly waves. "Jesse's not here."

"Oh," she doesn't let Benji know how disappointed she is. "Well, what are you doing right now?" She inquires. Still outside the door, she switches her weight from foot to foot,

Benji, to his credit, notices. "Do you want to come in?" He rushes to offer. She nods and he opens the door the rest of the way to let Beca in, closing the door behind her. "Anyway, I'm not doing much. Actually, I was. . . Uhhm. . ." His ears tinge pink.

She notices and tries to put him at ease as she makes her way over to Jesse's bed. "I'm sure, whatever it is, that it's not that embarrassing."

"I was listening to some of your mixes, actually," he admits. Beca stops in her tracks and turns toward him. He looks nervous again.

"And, what did you think?" She is suddenly nervous. The only time she was ever nervous about her mixes was with Jesse and Luke. And Luke was only because that was an opportunity that she could possibly get. Jesse is because, well, all normal Beca things are kind of shot to hell with her dork-of-a-boyfriend. But for some reason, this doughy boy in front of her was important. _I think he's grown on me_, she thinks. _He's just too. . . childlike to disappoint or be mean to._

"I loved them," he admits sheepishly. "I saw Jesse listening to something earlier, and then he left the CD you gave him in my stereo. I hit play before I realized it was yours. By the time I did, I was already too into it. Then I saw the old flash drives you gave to Luke that Jesse stole, and I just loved the sound. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, like, invade your privacy, or anything," he states in a rush.

Beca hesitantly puts her hand on his arm to get him to stop looking at his socked feet. "Thank you. And you didn't offend me or anything." He looks at her this time and she takes her hand away. "Did you really like them?"

Benji, now more at ease, nods enthusiastically. "Actually, I was debating on asking you to make me a CD so I could upload some of your mixes on my iPod. Could you?" He asks, totally comfortable now.

She laughs and nods. "You know, Benji, we've never really hung out before. You're actually pretty okay." He nods in acknowledgement of what, for Beca, is a compliment. "You want to hang out with me today, just the two of us? Since you're Jesse's best friend and I'm his. . . _girlfriend_," Benji pretends not to notice how she stumbles over the word, "I figure we will be around each other a lot. Why not be friends?"

Benji smiles at the petite girl in front of him and nods. "What did you have in mind?" He fumbles around with a storm trooper action figure he picks up off if the nightstand.

"Well, what were you doing before I got here, besides listening to my music?"

"I was getting ready to watch Star Wars again. But I know you don't like movies," he quickly continued, "so we could do something else."

Beca could see how much he was looking forward to Star Wars. So, very slowly, she nods and sits on one end of Jesse's bed. "We could watch Star Wars."

His eyes light up. "Thanks, Beca." He moves to put the DVD into the player. As he goes to sit on the end of the bed opposite of Beca, she hears crinkling and looks over. Then she sees his Kit-Kat. He notices her staring and assumes it's from the noise. "Sorry. I'll just put this away." He goes to set it on Jesse's nightstand when he feels Beca grip his wrist.

"Don't you dare. I love Kit-Kats. Jesse just doesn't let me eat them when we watch a movie," she grumbles and lets go of his wrist.

Benji laughs. "It makes too much noise?" He guesses. She nods grumpily and he laughs again. He sets the chocolate goodness in between them on the bed. "I'm willing to share anytime, if you promise to sneak some in here once in a while." She gives him a puzzled expression. "Jesse doesn't even allow it in the room because he thinks I'll 'purposefully try to ruin his movie experience'," he uses air-quotes to let her know that Jesse actually said this. Benji thinks for a moment. "Next time the three of us are in a room together, we should run up to each other and just hug. He'll be totally freaked out."

Beca smiles as she breaks off a Kit-Kat and the theme starts. "Benji, I believe we are going to get along very, very well."

* * *

The Trebles sat around the lounge waiting for their leader to come back from his room with the movie they were going to watch called Vampires Suck. He had just made them all, with Beca as part of her movication, watch the whole Twilight Saga. Because all parties involved, besides the host, had protested, they made a deal with Jesse. If they had to watch the originals, then they get to watch the parody. Beca had to go to dinner with her father, so tonight it was just the Treblemakers.

"We never did get Jesse back for that prank," Jack observed.

"Yeah. I've been trying to think of something, but nothing seems. . . cruel enough," Hat states with a maniacal laugh.

"You do realize that the prank wasn't that bad, and it wasn't even his idea, right?" Benji reminds them.

Jesse walks in as Unicycle looks at Benji and gets a horrified look on his face. "Dude, Beca would shred us! Don't even think about revenge with her!"

Jesse lets out a loud guffaw from the doorway. Unicycle looks back and rolls his eyes. "You only laugh because you know she would cut even_ your_ balls off if you tried to get back at her."

Jesse simply nods and walks forward to put the movie in. Caleb leans over to Kolio. "We are definitely getting Jesse back, though, right?" He whispers. Kolio nods and they settle in to watch the movie.

All Bellas are back in the auditorium.

"When are we going to do it?" Cynthia-Rose asks.

"We have to wait until the Treblemakers are away. I just don't know when that will be," Beca admits. "I'll tell you when it's time. Calm your tits, aca-nerds."

The girls drop the subject and move on to talking about Sectionals. Stacie is helping Cynthia-Rose go over the dance steps when the Trebles flow in along with a very rowdy group of. . . Frat boys and Sorority girls?

"Jesse, what the hell?" Beca's voice is incredulous. He walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek before slipping his arms around her waist. Uncomfortable with the PDA (she thinks it makes her look 'weak and stupid', although she would never admit that she actually divulged this to Jesse. He also knows that she loves that he doesn't care how he looks because, as he stumbled across telling her, he loves her. She's yet to say it back), she scoots away and looks at the other a cappella boys for an explanation.

"Remember that first performance that the Bellas did last year? The one you all got kicked out of?" Unicycle asks.

Beca's usual _'why the hell am I even here'_ bitchbrow furrows even more. "Yes," she snaps. "And great tact, by the way. I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend," Beca concludes sarcastically.

Unicycle shrugs apologetically, afraid of the tiny brunette's wrath. "Sorry. Anyway, they saw Nationals on YouTube last year. They wanted to give you guys another chance." Everyone in the room, even the fraternity and sorority people, cringed at his wording, knowing Beca wouldn't receive it well.

"So they _oh, so graciously_ gave the poor, _weak_, little Bellas another chance?" She sneers.

Jesse rushes to Unicycle's aid. "No, actually. Like he said, they did see Nationals on YouTube. And they wanted you guys back. They are here to ask you to perform for them," he pleaded. Jesse gave the saddest puppy dog expression he could manage, but Beca just laughed. She shoved his chest lightly and the tension in the room dissipated quickly.

"So why are you here?" She finally asks.

"Well, they originally asked us to help persuade you, but we heard the offer and figured we might as well perform before you. Now maybe we can persuade you to perform _and_ make us Trebles a couple mixes to perform? You know, give the audience some happiness before their eardrums burst from high frequencies." Jesse winks. Beca looks skeptical, but he can see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Anyway. Surprisingly enough, Benji not only thought of the song for us to serenade you with, but also insisted on singing it. So, take it away, Benji." With that, Jesse stands back and Benji walks toward Beca. They hug each other as he gets close enough, as planned, and turn to see Jesse's expression. Then they burst out laughing. He looks confused.

"We bonded over Star Wars and Kit-Kats," Beca says in way of explanation. Jesse looks even more confused, but drops it.

Benji starts to sing as the other Trebles do the beats.

_Jessie is a friend, yeah,_  
_I know he's been a good friend of mine_  
_But lately something's changed_  
_that ain't hard to define_  
_Jessie's got himself a girl_  
_and I want to make her mine_  
_And she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's lovin' him with that body,_  
_I just know it_  
_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms_

Benji bravely twirls Beca and holds her so that her back is on his chest, then he playfully spins her away toward Jesse. He swiftly catches her and leads her in dancing. Benji laughs and continue.

_late, late at night_  
_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that_  
_I play along with the charade,_  
_there doesn't seem to be_  
_a reason to change_  
_You know, I feel so dirty_  
_when they start talking cute_  
_I wanna tell her that I love her,_  
_but the point is probably moot_  
_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

Benji cuts into the couples dance to make over-exaggerated goo-goo eyes at her, pretending to imitate Jesse as he continues to belt out the lyrics.

_And she's lovin' him with that body,_  
_I just know it and he's holding her_  
_in his arms late, late at night_

_Like Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman,_  
_where can I find a woman like that_  
_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_  
_wondering what she don't see in me_  
_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_  
_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_  
_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_  
_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

He twirls the tiny woman back into Jesse's arms, the whole room laughing at their shenanigans now.

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_I want Jessie's girl,_  
_where can I find a woman like that, like_  
_Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
_I want, I want Jessie's girl_

The frat boys whistle and the sorority girls clap, as do the Bellas. "Okay, alright!" Beca laughs. "We'll perform!"

"And make us some mixes?" Jesse asks hopefully.

"Ugh. Fine, dork. But all of these frat people need to get out, and you guys need to stay so I can try and figure out what our sets will be."

The people mentioned fled the scene before she could change her mind and the boys got comfortable.

"I was thinking we could do a theme to our set," Lilly whispers. "And my dish of alloys fell into the toilet, again."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! I remember in choir for the pop shows at the end of the year we used to do themes, like eras or genres!" Aria exclaims.

"We could do movie songs?" Denise suggests.

"Nah, we did that in the Riff-Off. We need something that everyone will remember, but that we can still top for Regionals and Nationals," Fat Amy interjects.

Beca has been silent. Her iPod's music library is flying through her head, trying to find any songs that stand out. The Bellas still chatter away with the boys.

"Everyone tell me your favorite artist!" Beca stands and shouts to the aca-group in front of her. They all jump and look up, startled, at the tiny, feisty girl in front of them. She gets her usual annoyed look on her face. "Well, go on! What're your favorite artists? Stacie?" She turns to look at the tall brunette.

"Well, mine's Britney Spears!"

Beca gags. "Okay, no. Second favorite?"

"I really liked that StoreKid song you sang at the Riff-Off, so, yeah. Them, I guess."

The a cappella leader looks at her. "Really? _Star_Kid is your second favorite artist?" Stacie just nods. "Alright. Who is next?"

One by one the girls tell their leader who their favorite artist is and the Trebles follow suit. Beca write all of this onto her clipboard. "Alright, some of you picked the same people, which is good. For Frat-Night we can only perform four songs, five if we want to push it because of the time limit. Now, since you all wanted a theme, I suggest. . ." The group leans forward, with the Bellas motioning for her to continue, "College Collab Favourites!"

The girls all nod to each other, then simultaneously look in confusion at their aca-coach. Not only not understanding, but wondering where this new enthusiasm came from. The Treblemakers skip the nod and go straight to confusion. Beca sighs. "I think we should, instead of doing two separate shows with me doing double the work to try to make mixes for the two groups, we should take the favourite songs of us college kids from the last couple of years. And we do one show, the Bellas and Trebles working together." The groups look at each other and grin. "Alright, nerds. Let's start with. . ." And they work on the mixes for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_AN:_**** So, I had the stomach flu yesterday. But I'm all better! And I'm definitely procrastinating on my science fair project right now, but oh, well. The song I used was Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield.**

**A big, big THANK YOU to Julia, the guest reviewer who gave me the idea of Benji singing Jessie's Girl.**

**Now, you guys still have time to send in who you want for Stacie's boyfriend, or any songs that you would like for them to do at some point in this story. Seriously, anything. C'mon, help a girl out! Thanks a ton to all your readers, reviewers, alerters, favorite/followers, and even just thos of you who lurk around. I appreciate it so much!**

**Until next time!**  
**-Aimee**


	8. Frat-(Un)-Tastic

**_AN:_**** I'm back! Yes, lovelies, it's been a long time. But I shall make a promise to you right now- I will never give up on this story! I may have a couple little breaks, and I'm sorry, but I'll always come back! Anyway, little thing about the songs in this chapter: anything in parentheses means that someone other than the main vocalist for that song, usually a group of people, is singing. As for the last song, the parentheses are Jesse, Donald, Benji, Beca, Unicycle, Chloe, Aubrey, and Fat Amy. The brackets (these little things :[ ]) are Rose, at the very end when she and Donald are alternating between 'Put your hands up' and 'whoa'. So then Donald's part there is bolded. But just for the ending of the last song. A bit confusing, I know, sorry. But just nod along and pretend. And make sure to read AN at the bottom, I ask a couple questions (some for everyone and some for specific readers). So please, read and enjoy!**

"C'mon, Beca, get your shit on and together and let's _go!_"

It's Frat-Night. The party-planners of this frat-(un)-tastic shindig had only given the aca-nerds a week's notice, so each group called in their former leaders and friends for help. Except Bumper. All the Trebles conveniently forgot to tell him. The house that it was held at belongs to one of the fraternities, and it was conveniently nestled adjacent to Treble Hall. The Bellas had brought all of their stuff to Treble Hall for tonight because they were getting ready with the boys. All Trebles in Caleb and Jack's room, all Bellas in Jesse and Benji's. The groups had been practicing their butts off for that one week they were given, and no one had even thought about costumes until that morning. Since they were just working on cleaning up the choreography, everyone voted in favour of Stacie going out to buy the outfits. Everyone except Beca. "Why are you so opposed to her picking your clothes? She has a great sense of style!" Chloe had pointed out. Beca had replied that she knew whatever Stacie got would not be cool with her. Now, standing in Jesse's dorm room in just her underwear with her hair and makeup done (curtesy of them jumping her again), trying unsuccessfully to keep the Bellas from rifling through his room while also trying to (again, unsuccessfully) dodge the offending pieces of cloth being thrown at her, Beca is wishing that she wasn't right just this once.

"Stacie, these clothes aren't even clothes. They are squares of fabric that were cut out and strung together with floss," Beca's voice is practically pleading with the girls to let her off the hook. "Amy, stop going through his drawers!"

Fat Amy picks up a pair of Jesse's underwear, one of the few pairs of boxer-briefs he owns. Amy gives Beca a look, bit otherwise discards them with a careless toss and begins searching through the drawer again.

_I hope she doesn't find the-,_ Beca thinks just as Fat Amy pulls out the Doctor Who pair with Nine, Ten, Eleven, Rose, Jack, Donna, Martha, the Ponds, River, and Clara. Beca groans. She had reluctantly agreed to watch the series with him over the summer. She'd never admit it, but she loves the show. As a matter of fact, she groans more from seeing Rose next to Ten than from Fat Amy finding the one pair Beca was just specifically wishing her not to find.

"Oi, what the hell is your boy-toy doin' with men and other women on his underwear?"

Beca actually face-palms herself -something she picked up from Jesse- and then simply says, "It's from a show. Doctor Who." The girls' faces are blank. "Ugh, it's British. Actually, Rose, Jesse and I have many conversations about the freaky connection between you and the blonde, also named Rose. But, whatever, back to the atrocity you expect me to wear. I mean, if you were that mad that we couldn't fit in any StarKid songs, you could've just told me."

Stacie just rolls her eyes at Beca and says, "Jesse won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Yeah, and neither will anyone else because one of my boobs are likely to make an appearance in that."

Stacie signals Aria and Chloe, and they come over and hold Beca down. "Now, Beca, either you willingly get into the clothes, or we hold you here until Jesse comes in to check on you, which should be right about-"

"BeCAW! You okay?" They hear Jesse from behind the door.

"Yeah! Just a minute!" She answers. She looks at Stacie again. "Ugh, fine. Just, go wait outside." The Bellas file out, and Beca gets changed.

As Stacie and the girls brush past Jesse they see the other Trebles sitting along the wall down the hallway. The Bellas sit opposite of them. "Is she okay?" Jesse asks, still staring at his dorm door.

Stacie smirks, "She's fine." _Huh,_ she thinks. _He is head over heels for her. He didn't even glance at any of us!_ Then she turns to Fat Amy. "How long do you think until they both notice the toner and just get it over with already?"

The Trebles join their conversation. It's one that all of them had discussed before.

"I think, if she's dressed like you all are, that he won't be able to hold off much longer," Donald says with a wink. Stacie changes abruptly from confident and teasing to the shy girl the current Bellas had seen at the first rehearsal.

Chloe looks to Aria, and Aria whispers, "I'll tell you later." Chloe nods and decides to change the subject.

"Well, with the way you dressed Jesse tonight, I don't think Beca will be able to keep her toner in check any longer."

Jesse, in his full suit-and-midnight-blue-tie glory, decides to try and ask his question from audition all that time ago. "What's a toner? Last time I asked, Beca whisked me away before Fat Amy could explain."

Kolio gives him the _'what the fuck?'_ look. "Dude, a toner's a musical boner."

Jessie scrunches his nose slightly. "A musical boner? How does that even work? Like she gets," he looks around, his voice goes a little lower, and his cheeks darken slightly, "Turned on," his voice goes back to normal, "By certain music? Or she just likes that I like music?"

Aubrey gets into the conversation. "It means she gets. . . " Her nose scrunches even more than Jesse's. "Aroused. . . when she hears you sing. It's very distracting. You guys need to take care of it."

Jessie takes a moment to think it over while looking at his lap. All the others just sit quietly, waiting for him to think it through. "But why is it a toner? Wouldn't that be only guys?" He looks around at them. "I mean, girls don't have certain genetalia that would give them a 'musical boner'."

Aubrey rolls her eyes in disgust. "Oh, Beca was the first time that toner was used legitimately for a girl."

Unicycle looks confused. "You've never said another girl had a toner before?"

"No," Chloe answers, "we have. It's just that it never quite stuck until Beca came around."

Still confused, Jesse starts to ask, "Why-"

Cynthia-Rose's face lights up. "I'll tell it."

Stacie looks around Donald to Jesse. "No, me-"

"I think, as Beca's favourite Australian, it's my story," Fat Amy says as if it is obvious.

"How do you guys even know?" Aubrey inquires. "Only Beca and I were still in the room at the time!"

Fat Amy, rounding on Aubrey, says, "Excuse you, Flatbutt, I was in the back." She pauses. "All I heard was her last sentence, but one night last summer she got drunk and told us. Anyway, Beca and Aubrey were talking about her scary ear spike and Aubrey was telling her to take it out, right? Not forever, although I'm sure Sticks woulda preferred that, huh? And then she said-"

"Sticks?" Aria asks.

"Yeah, I'm tryin out some new nicknames for all you. Can't have me getting boring, now. As I was saying," she gets annoyed, then her mood changes abruptly to almost chipper, "then Aubrey was all like _'your toner is distracting'_ and Beca was like_ 'a toner?'_ And Sticks said, _'a toner? A musical boner? I can see it through your jeans. It's distracting'_ and Beca walks away saying. . ."

Without anyone noticing, Beca walks out of Jesse's room.

Fat Amy continues. "That's my dick! So she's the only one-"

Beca speaks up. "Fat Amy, I swear to God, I am burning your phone when we get back."

Jesse looks from Amy to Beca and he just stares. Beca awkwardly crosses her arms across the shimmering dark blue-to-match-Jesse's-tie dress Stacie gave her. But that's not the problem that Beca had with it. No, the problem was that not only does it end about two inches from her hoo-haa (or at least that's what it seems like to her), but the back had a large triangle cut out, almost making it into two separate pieces. Then add the two and a half inch heels that Chloe lent her, and she was unhappy.

Jesse certainly wasn't. Earlier he had been aware that the other girls, clad in similar outfits in different colors, were shining but he hasn't paid much attention after that. Needless to say, his surprise was, to exaggerate, unmeasurable.

"Ugh, forget about _toners_. Jesse's about to get a _boner!"_ Donald yells. The aca-nerds laugh, besides Jesse -too busy almost drooling while trying to remain a gentleman- and Beca -too busy trying to ignore everyone's stares. She hears their laughs and catcalls, and turns toward them with a scowl, before holding her hand out to Stacie.

"What?" The leggy brunette asks.

"Well, don't you have a jacket or something?"

"Nope. But I'm sure Jesse would be more than willing to strip for- ahem, I mean, strip his off for you. Let's go!" With that, Stacie gets up and struts down the hall as the rest follow her. Stacie is in red with Fat Amy, Lilly wears the same blue as Beca, Denise and Ashley are in purple, Chloe and Aubrey in green, Rose and Aria in pink, and Cynthia-Rose and Jessica in an almost-red orange. Beca reluctantly turns to get behind the herd of a cappella singers until she realizes Jesse is still in near his dorm room, except now he is standing up and peeling off his jacket. Looking up, he sees her waiting and smiles before jogging over to her an placing the suit jacket over her. She feels the smile pulling the corners of her mouth up and tries to hide it as she pulls her arms through his large sleeves and they continue to walk until catching up with Donald.

"Just so you know, I totally saw that smile. I got you to smile," Jesse chants.

"Ugh. Yes, dork, you did. But I also saw you ungentlemanly drooling, so shut it."

He does, but continues to smirk at her. Neither notice the others looking at them, or Chloe and Donald making and taking bets. Once they do, Beca grabs Jesse's arm, yelling, "C'mon, nerds, let's not mess it up this time!" The others run after them until they reach the sorority not far from them.

They weren't scheduled to perform until 11:00, and its only 10:00. So the whole group hovers over a couple of couches that are sat in a circle. The occupants of those couches get uncomfortable pretty quickly and get up and away from the Trebles and Bellas. As they sit down, Stacie decides on the game that everyone simultaneously did and did not want to play as a middle schooler: Truth or Dare.

"Do we have to?" whines Aria.

"Yes. Now, who shall go first?" Stacie ponders to herself. "I know, the easiest one. Fat Amy: truth or dare?"

"Dare, Flatbutt."

"Hmmm. . . I dare you to call Bumper and curse him out."

Fat Amy grimaces, but it goes away before most notice. She pulls out her phone and does exactly what Stacie asked. After a few choice words, and some non-existent ones, Fat Amy looks around the circle like a hawk looking for prey. Her eyes settle on Lilly before she asks, "Truth or dare?"

The group hears a mumble before Rose, sitting next to her, translates. "Truth."

The group groans. "Are you sure you don't just want to do dare?" Cynthia-Rose asks. "Rose is gonna have to translate your whole answer." Lilly shakes her head, and Fat Amy sighs as she thinks of a question.

After a moment, she does. "Got one, although I had a really good dare ready for you. Anyway, if you had to kiss one Treble, who would it be?"

Again, mumbling is heard before Rose speaks for her. "Benji."

A chorus of awes are heard as Benji looks at the ground before Lilly/Rose says, "Unicycle's turn."

Before he gets a chance to speak, however, a voice they didn't want to hear tonight says, "Actually, its my turn. I pick dare." Everyone turns toward where the voice came from to see Bumper plopping down next to Donald. "So, come on, tiny chick. Lay one on me."

Lilly takes a look around the group before shrugging. Rose listens to her before saying, "She dares you not to try and perform with us when the time comes for us to sing."

Bumper looks to Lilly and mutters curse words under his breath before speaking. "Well played, quiet one." He then looks at his choices of people. "Ear spike chick," he says looking at Beca, "Truth or dare?"

She can hear Jesse in her ear telling her to play it safe with truth. She whispers to him, "I won't give him the satisfaction." Louder now, she looks straight at Bumper, "Dare."

The little circle of friends gets quiet. Fat Amy even gets a bit nervous for her flat butted friend. Bumper, however, gets a Cheshire grin as he thinks it over.

"I _dare_ you," he starts off, "to give Jessie a lap dance."

Immediately, the aca-dorks (besides Jesse and Beca) smirk. They are all hoping this will push their relationship along and get rid of the sexual tension.

Jesse looks to Beca and whispers, "I have a plan." He looks to the rest now before dragging Beca to a different room.

As she gets pulled away, Bumper yells, "Where are you going?"

Jesse looks over his shoulder and, with breaking his stride, says, "You never said we couldn't go to another room." Beca, now getting it, begins to smirk. Their friends awe in disappointment before they hear a door closing.

"Can we stop now?" Aria inquires nervously.

"Yeah," Donald replies. "Let's get drunk!"

"Not yet!" Aubrey, who had stayed back during Truth or Dare, speaks up. "You have to wait until after we all sing!"

Everyone groans again, but they sit around talking until 11:00.

At the same time, the door has just clicked shut. They find themselves in another living area. _Damn,_ she thinks. _This house is huge!_

"I wonder why no ones in this one?" Jesse asks, mostly to himself. Beca reopens the door enough to look at the side facing out and sees a sign. 'Off limits- Keep out!'

"Ugh, I don't think we're supposed to be in here," she says as she opens it wider to show him the note.

He timidly shrugs, before sitting on the dull red couch and parting the spot next to him. He is suddenly nervous, and it shows in his voice as he talks to her. "You don't have to, you know?"

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _When did I become this? Who am I anymore?_ Regardless of her inner monologue, she looks at him gratefully and when she thanks him, she means it. "So, now what?"

He gets a goofy smile on his face as he turns to face her. "I can think of a few things to do."

He gently brings her face closer to his. They start out slow, tentative, but that doesn't last for long. Beca reaches for something to do with her hands and they find his hair. Sporadic _hmms_ are heard as she gently tugs. His hands are, at first, holding hers. After a while he moves them to her hips. They are no longer kissing. It isn't so romantic anymore, more passionate. Almost battling. Yes, like. . . _face battling_, Jesse thinks. He pulls away and laughs lightly.

Beca looks puzzled. "What?" She asks from atop his lap. And yes, his. . . Ahem, toner is present.

He explains his laughter and it isn't long before Beca laughs, too, and they continue face battling.

At five to eleven, Donald realizes that Beca and Jesse still aren't with them. He gets up and knocks on the door they went through. When he doesn't hear anything, he goes in. It's a sight to see. Beca, lying half on top of Jesse, has her dress twisted in an uncomfortable looking position with Jesse's suit jacket still on her. Jesse's left arm is draped across her waist, and the only part of his apparel that changed is that his black button down is rolled up to his elbows. Donald laughs and motions Stacie over. She awes before snapping a picture with her phone. She pecks Donald on the cheek, which does not go unnoticed by the new, current, and former Bellas, then squishes Beca's shoulder with her palm. Beca wakes up, moves to wake Jesse, and they both rush to make themselves and each other presentable before they hear the DJ say, "Give it up for Barden's very own Bellas and Treblemakers!"

The crowd applauds as the group files on stage. "Alright," Beca starts off. "This set is called College Collab Favourites! We took some of your and our favourite songs from the past year or two. The Collab part comes from this being the very first time ever that the Bellas and Trebles have performed together, so make the best of it, it may never happy again!" She gets into her place as the crowd, besides a very grumpy Bumper, laughs. The music starts and the boys do the beat throughout the whole first song. Cynthia-Rose steps in front of the rest as the lyrics begin.

_This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_  
_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_  
_So overdue I owe them_  
_Swept away, I'm stolen_

All of the girls join for the choruses.

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_  
_That skyfall_

Cynthia-Rose takes over again.

_Skyfall is where we start_  
_A thousand miles and poles apart_  
_Where worlds collide and days are dark_  
_You may have my number, you can take my name_  
_But you'll never have my heart_

The Bellas, with the Trebles still doing the beats, sing back-up for Cynthia-Rose.

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_

_(Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go_  
_What you see I see_  
_I know I'd never be me_  
_Without the security_  
_Of your loving arms_  
_Keeping me from harm_  
_Put your hand in my hand_  
_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_  
_We will stand tall_  
_At skyfall, Oh_

The crowd is cheering as the boys go to take center stage, this time the Bellas sing the backup. The choreography starts immediately.

_S__hot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_Darlin' you give love a bad name_

Unicycle gets the first solo, maneuvering through the dancing bodies to the front.

_An angel's smile is what you sell_  
_You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell _  
_Chains of love got a hold on me_  
_When passions a prison, you can't break free_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah_  
_Oh, there's nowhere to run_  
_No one can save me_  
_The damage is done_

Even the girls join in for the chorus, and with no beat whatsoever the crowd go wild.

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_You give love, a bad name_

Donald takes the microphone from Unicycle.

_Paint your smile on your lips_  
_Blood red nails on your fingertips_  
_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_  
_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun_  
_Oh, there's nowhere to run_  
_No one can save me_  
_The damage is done_

This time the Bellas stay with the beat.

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_You give love, oh! _

_Oh! _  
_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_

Half of the Bellas do the echoes while the other half keep the beat going. All the Trebles sing the main chorus, all the while doing sharp choreography.

_S__hot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_You give love_  
_You give love (bad name)_  
_You give love_  
_You give love (bad name)_  
_You give love_  
_You give love (bad name)_  
_You give love_

As the people in the audience once again cheer, Hat steps up for the next song. He keeps the main vocals for the whole song.

_It's been a really, really messed up week_  
_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_  
_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_  
_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

_(La, la, la) _  
_Whatever_  
_(La, la, la)_  
_It doesn't matter_  
_(La, la, la) _  
_Oh well, la, la, la_

Jesse, Benji, and Jack help him out on the choruses.

_We're going at it tonight, tonight_  
_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_  
_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_  
_And it kinda looks just like you_  
_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

_(La, la, la)_  
_Whatever_  
_(La, la, la)_  
_It doesn't matter_  
_(La, la, la)_  
_Oh well, la, la, la_

_We're going at it tonight, tonight_  
_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like_  
_(Woah)_  
_Come on, (ohh)_  
_It doesn't matter, (woah)_  
_Everybody now, (ohh)_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_It's you and me and were runnin' this town_  
_And it's me and you and were shakin' the ground_  
_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go 'cause this is our show_

_Everybody_  
_(Woah) _  
_Come on, (ohh) _  
_All you animals (woah) _  
_Let me hear you now, (ohh)_

_Tonight, tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight, tonight, and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_  
_Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like_  
_(Woah) _  
_Come on, (ohh) _  
_All you party people_  
_(Woah) _  
_All you singletons, (ohh) _  
_Even the white kids_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_  
_Its my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_  
_Its my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

Again, the applause doesn't stop until the Bellas and Trebles start with the beats. Stacie sings lead now.

_T__he day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_  
_So close yet so far_  
_Haven't I passed the test_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

Benji and Beca join her on the choruses. Chloe and Aubrey are doing ballet behind everyone.

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, (give your heart a break)_  
_Let me give your heart a break, (your heart a break)_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_(Give your heart a break)_  
_Let me give your heart a break, (your heart a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_(There were tears in your eyes)_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_(But you did not reply)_

_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, (give your heart a break)_  
_Let me give your heart a break, (your heart a break)_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_(Give your heart a break)_  
_Let me give your heart a break, (your heart a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_Then our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_(Don't wanna break your heart)_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, (give your heart a break)_  
_Let me give your heart a break, (your heart a break)_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_(Give your heart a break)_  
_Let me give your heart a break, (your heart a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me (you'd never fall in love)_

Jesse walks up to the microphone and announces, "Alright, this is our last song. Uhm. . . Enjoy!"

Jack, Caleb, Hat, Benji, Cynthia-Rose, Lilly, Stacie, Ashley, Jessica, Denise and Rose do the beat throughout the song. Everyone starts to shuffle.

_(Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gon' make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gon' make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see yaa!)_

Aria steps through, still shuffling.

_Shake That!_

Unicycle takes the dance break into his own hands. Jesse shuffles up next to Aria to take sing his solo.

_In the club party rock look up on your girl_  
_She on my jock non stop when we in the spot_  
_Booty move away like she on the block_  
_What the track I gots to know_  
_Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll_  
_Half black half white domino_  
_Gane the money out the door_  
_Yoooo!_

Beca takes the next couple of verses, reminding everyone of her rapping to No Diggity.

_I'm runnin through these hoes like draino_  
_I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_  
_We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin_  
_On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin_  
_Hey!_

_(Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gon' make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gon' make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see yaa!)_

Aria, again, shuffles to the front.

_Shake That!_

She then takes to shuffling into the crowd.

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_  
_Shufflin' shufflin'_

Donald sings the next portion, making his way next to Jesse, Beca, and Unicycle.

_Step up fast _  
_and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_  
_We get money don't be mad _  
_now stop hating is bad_

_One more shot for us_  
_Another round_  
_Please fill up my cup_  
_Don't mess around_  
_We just wanna see_  
_You shake it now_  
_Now you wanna be_  
_Your naked now_

Rose shuffles next to Aria, Jesse, Unicycle, Donald, and Beca. She songs the whole next portion until the others join in on the chorus.

_Get up get down _  
_put your hands up to the sound_  
_Get up get down _  
_put your hands up to the sound_  
_Get up get down _  
_put your hands up to the sound_  
_Put your hands up to the sound _  
_Put your hands up to the sound_  
_Get up_  
_Get up _  
_Get up _  
_Get up _  
_Get up _  
_Get up _  
_Get up _  
_Get up _  
_Get up _  
_Put your hands up to the sound_  
_To the sound_  
_Put your hands up!_  
_Put your hands up!_  
_Put your hands up!_  
_Put your hands up!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight [Put your hands up!]_  
_Everybody just have a good time [Put your hands up!]_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind [Put your hands up!]_  
_Everybody just have a good good good time_

_[Put your hands up!] __**Wooo!**_  
_[Put your hands up]! __**Wooo!**_  
_[Put your hands up!] __**Wooo!**_

Rose travels back to the stage just as Aria and Donald finish the song.

_Shake That!_  
_Every day I am shuffling_

The crowd is on their feet, roaring. Now the aca-nerds are very glad they aren't drunk. Because now they can get drunk while already in a good mood. As the Bellas followed the Trebles to the keg, Bumper joins them. Donald was the first to get a cup, and he immediately spit it out.

"This beer is crap!"

Stacie also tries some and says, "C'mon guys, let's bounce. We can just go and hang out in the Lounge."

Everyone agrees. They all take the short walk back to Treble Hall like before, except now Bumper is with them.

As they get into the lounge, the boys rush to get their Honey Buns.

"Beca, when are we going to get them back?" whines Rose.

"We have to wait until we know that they will be gone from Treble Hall long enough or us to move and replace it."

"Why can't we do it during class?"

"Actually, I never thought of that. Do they all have at least one class at the same-"

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Chloe butts in.

"You cannot just skip class!" Aubrey shouts simultaneously.

Beca looks from one to the other and decides to completely ignore the blonde. "We have this sort of prank war going on and. . . Well, the boys love their Honey Buns."

Chloe grins. "I'm in. So what's the plan?"

"We want to take the Honey Bun machine out and put a-"

They hear the Trebles rushing back down the hallway before they are seen fighting over the last seats. Jesse moves to sit next to Beca before he realizes she is surrounded by the Bellas. He gets a mischievous look on his face before picking up her tiny frame and moving him into her place with her on his lap. The Bellas give her the _'you guys are so cute' _look.

Beca sees them and then looks to Jesse. "Dude, not cool. Give me my seat back."

"No, I'm quite comfortable here," he smirks as he repositions her.

"C'mon, nerd, I thought you were a gentleman."

"Yes, but I'm also the adorable boyfriend who does cute things like lets you sit on his lap."

Beca gives him her signature eye roll. "Ugh. Whatever, dork."

All of the a cappella singers chat happily until suddenly they hear a grumble.

It was Bumper's stomach. "Can we go get food? Like actually food? Or beer, at least."

Most of the group nods, just now acknowledging their hunger. "Where should we go?" Chloe asks. "Near my and Aubrey's apartment there is a really cool bar named The Dive that has really awesome food, if you guys want to go there."

"Don't you guys live, like, two hours from here?" Benji points out.

Bumper is now holding his stomach and groaning. How about we just go down to The Jack? Their bar is great, and the waitresses are damn hot!"

Hat rolls his eyes. "No, Bumper. Just no. And besides, we can't go back there."

"Why not?"

Kolio grins toward Unicycle. "Unicycle tried to back flip off of the bartenders' station and he crashed into a group if very angry football players."

"What about Friday's? They have a bar, and great food!" Rose suggests.

Fat Amy raises her hand, like she does when telling Beca that she won't be doing cardio. "Ooh, I'm definitely down for Friday's!"

Lilly whispers to join the conversation. "Sorry, can't go there either."

Just barely hearing her, Jesse looks from Lilly to Beca. "Seriously?"

"Cynthia-Rose got the most drunk out of us all and started screaming 'This is Spartaaa!' while flipping tables over. And I tried to stuff a guppy down my waiter's shirt. The guppy liked it there," Lilly says under her breath.

"Oh, yeah," Fat Amy says after Jesse translated.

Donald looks from one side of the room to the other before saying, "Okay. We don't necessarily need a bar. We could just go eat and then bring beer here after. What about the Knight Library? It's run by sorority girls; you couldn't have been kicked out of there."

Beca smirks. "Actually, Stacie tried-"

Looking from Donald back to Beca, Stacie quickly cut her off. "You know what? We should grab some beers and just hang. We haven't done that in a while!"

"Yeah! And the first topic: how did you guys manage to get kicked out of so many places?" Chloe questions.

Ashley gets an amused smirk on her face. "Oh, Beca and Jesse have the best stories."

Beca begs, "Please, don't-"

_Why can't I finish a sentence today_, Beca thinks as Chloe cuts her off. "How about everyone tells their own stories? If you tell someone else's story you get. . . "

Benji looks to Beca and smiles. "You get Beca finding devious pranks for you involving Kit-Kats in the prank war!" She laughs.

Not quite understanding the Kit-Kat part, Chloe still enthusiastically replies, "Yeah! Alright! But Beca, you are definitely telling your stories!" She warns the petite brunette with a stern expression.

Jesse tries to come to Beca's aid and fails miserably. "But-"

Chloe, however, is still focused on Beca. "I'll pay for the all the beer you want and four new scary ear spikes," the redhead almost demands.

". . . Fine."

**_AN:_**** Yes, folks! Bumper's arrived! And he's already stirring up trouble! Any theories as to why he's back, or what he might do while there? Let's play Hot or Cold. Leave your guesses in the reviews, and I'll PM you if you're hot (close) or cold (not so close)!**

**I also wanted to say 'Hello!' To all the StarKid fans, because you guys came at me all of a sudden like a bull in a china shop as soon as you saw all the StarKid things I've put in here. And have you seen AVPSY yet? I've only had time for the first three parts, but I love it already!**

**Songs I used (not in order):  
Give Your Heart A Break- Demi Lovato  
You Give Love A Bad Name- Bon Jovi  
Party Rock Anthem- LMAO  
Skyfall- Adele**

**13girlsrule: I would love to be friends! But there are some things that being my friend requires**

**1. The utmost fangirling,**  
**2. Many, many references, and**  
**3. Virtual cookies being offered to one another.**  
**So, 13girlsrule, you up for it?**

**Guest Reviewer Julia: Did you like what I did with Jesse's Girl? If not, sorry. And if you have any other suggestions (critiques, too. I want to become better but I'm not getting any feedback that tells me what I'm doing wrong) let me know!**

**EnchantedSerendipity: Not up for the Friend Initiation? :(**

** ariel133: As far as the Hot and Cold game goes, you're on fire with that guess :D**

**Thanks to jellybean96, MIgirl923, and thecurlingiron for their song suggestions! It helped a lot!**


	9. Beer Run

**_AN:_**** Hey! This is very short. It's just a filler, really. Mainly because I was typing on my iPod in the Notes and I was almost done today when I did something (I still have no idea what I did) and it erased, so I rewrote what I could. This chapter is for my best friend, A.J., a.k.a. thecurlingiron. You are awesome! Anyway, you know the drill. AN at the bottom that I beg of you to read, so some things can be cleared up.**

Previously:

_Benji looks to Beca and smiles. "You get Beca finding devious pranks for you involving Kit-Kats in the prank war!" She laughs._

_Not quite understanding the Kit-Kat part, Chloe still enthusiastically replies, "Yeah! Alright! But Beca, you are definitely telling your stories!" She warns the petite brunette with a stern expression._

_Jesse tries to come to Beca's aid and fails miserably. "But-"_

_Chloe, however, is still focused on Beca. "I'll pay for the all the beer you want and four new scary ear spikes," the redhead almost demands._

_". . . Fine."_

* * *

Donald, Stacie, Chloe, Bumper, Fat Amy, a very reluctant Beca, and a drug-here-by-tiny-brunette-force-Benji get out of Donald's car and walk toward the door of 7-Eleven.

Donald pulls on the handle. "Shit! Guys, it's closed!"

"What gave you that idea," Fat Amy strolls up behind him. "The turned-off lights or the 'closed' sign?"

"Well, seeing as we seem to fuck everything up when we are together, one person should walk down two blocks that way," Beca points west, "to the 24 hour 7-Eleven and get some beers. Who's going?"

"Why didn't we go there in the first place?" mutters Chloe.

"Not me," Fat Amy rushes to say. "Too much vertical walking."

Benji raises his hand just above his shoulder. "I'll do it."

"No way, freak. You'll just fuck it up. I vote that Jesse's girlfriend does it." Bumper looks to Beca.

The group gets quiet. Bumper, not realizing what he did, asks, "What?"

Beca's voice is deadly calm. "What," she bites out, "did you just say to him?"

The group is surprised, thinking she was mad at being called 'Jesse's girlfriend' instead of her name. Benji looks at Beca. "Bec, it's okay. Really, I don't care."

"Seriously, calm down. It's not like the little shit is good for anything anyway."

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"

Bumper hesitates. Not for long, but enough for the group to notice. "I'm Bumper, the amazing and awesome. You know why they call me Bumper?" He doesn't wait for anyone to answer, not that they would anyway. "'Cause when she comes to me, I'll bump her all night long!" He finishes a bit nervously.

Beca chuckles. The empty parking lot makes it echo down the street, reverberating off of the dirty dumpsters and chilling the group's bones, none more so than Bumper's. "You little fucker. Before I go on, let me just say: who the fuck decided that was a good pick-up line? Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. You little fucker. Do you know why no one wants to hang out with you? Because you're an arrogant little bitch who, if she were here, would run to your mommy ever night to get false reassurances for your talent." Beca takes a step forward as Bumper takes one step back. The group is getting worried now, even though Bumper deserves it.

Fat Amy starts, "Beca, maybe you should-"

Beca ignores her. "No one fucks with my friends. I make sure of it. Benji is a better singer and all around better person than you will ever be. You want to mess with him now?" Bumper has run out of space to go and is backed up against their car. He shakes his head 'no' as Beca stalks forward still.

"So, either you can go get us some beer and _never_ mess with Benji again, or stay here and have me personally make you see what my shoe tastes like after it's been shoved up your ass."

Bumper starts jogging down the street as soon as 'shoved' leaves her mouth. "He's pretty good at vertical running," Fat Amy says, and then there is silence. It isn't awkward, just sort of there.

Beca takes a deep breath before moving to sit on the curb. Chloe is the first to join her, sitting on her right and taking her hand and squeezing it. Beca looks at her and squeezes back. Fat Amy sits next to Chloe, and Stacie and Donald sit next to Amy. Benji bites his lip before plopping down on Beca's other side. A few more minutes pass by.

"Thanks, by the way," Benji whispers. The atmosphere seemed to beg you to be gentle, whisper kind words and just _be_. Just relax.

"Anyone else would have done the same thing. Albeit maybe a bit nicer, but still," she murmurs back, not looking at him but at the gas station across the street. The others keep silent, knowing it's none of their business, but not moving away because they want to hear.

"But that's the thing," Benji stresses. His voice gets more forceful while still whispering, "no one else would've. Even Jesse didn't say anything last year until we got back to the dorm, and all he said was 'Don't listen to him, Benji.'" He glances at Beca before looking at his hands. "Everyone wants me to change. Last year, when he offered me Bumper's spot, he said 'Just one condition. Promise me you won't get all weird. If you get weird, they will definitely not let you stay.' I just. . ." Benji sighs. "You are always nice to me, even when I can tell you are getting exasperated with everything. And you try to understand my obsessions even though I know you don't like them. But you still sit through Star Wars with me every time I ask you to, though I do bribe you with Kit-Kats. There are very few people who have ever been kind to me without trying to change me or hide part of me along the way. So, thank you. Not only for what you did and said tonight, but all the nights prior. You truly are my best friend, Beca."

They still aren't looking at each other. Silence falls again. No one can see Beca's face, as her hair covers it, but she quickly gives Benji's side a hug. Just long enough for him to hug her back and squeeze her once, then she slips her hand back into Chloe's. The redhead looks at her, truly looks at her, and sees something is bothering the girl.

Chloe leans in, next to Beca's ear. "We'll talk later, yeah?"

Beca barely nods. Five minutes later, Bumper comes back with a cart full of beers. No one even questions the cart. The alcohol is loaded into Donald's car and the ride back to Barden is silent.

**_AN:_**** Okay, this disappointed me. But I promise next week's will have some humour for you all! **

**Anyway, I've gotten a couple of PMs that seemed kind of angry. Now, some people were very respectful and simply asked, but others demanded. So here is a bit of news: I have a life. No, I'm not just a robot that churns out chapters. I'm all for criticism on my writing. Just please, if you're going to get angry at me and say harsh words, let it be for my writing, not my updating punctuality. I'm truly sorry that I've been busy for the last month, but I tried to make up for it with an extra-long one for chapter 8.**

**And, one more thing: this is rated T for a reason. So, just don't get disappointed. It may or may not be implied at some point. If it is you will definitely know they had sex, but it won't go into detail or anything, just clearly implied. So, please, please don't be expecting it, I would hate for anyone to get disappointed.**


	10. Drunk at Walmart

Previously:

_Five minutes later, Bumper comes back with a cart full of beers. No one even questions the cart. The alcohol is loaded into Donald's car and the ride back to Barden is silent._

* * *

"Finally. What the hell took so long?" Hat asks as the quiet group brings in all the beer they could carry.

"Hat, just get up and help us with the rest of the damn beer so I can get drunk all ready," Beca bites out. Taken back by her mood, he does as she says and takes Caleb with him. It isn't long before all of the beer is sitting in the center of the lounge. The furniture is rearranged to make a protective circle around it, and for easier access. They all take one and chat idly. As time goes, the aca-people wander off until just Stacie, Donald, Chloe, Benji, Bumper, Fat Amy, Jesse, Aubrey, and Beca are left. As Lilly leaves last, Chloe scoots everyone closer to the beers in a tighter circle.

"So," Chloe starts, "Stories. Who first?"

It takes less than a second before Fat Amy proudly raises her hand. "I was once kicked out of Hometown Buffett."

"You mean that place where you pay to be seated, but then just get up and get whatever you want at the little carts of food?" Aubrey asks in disgust.

"Yeah. I was kicked out for trying to steal the gumball machine."

"Okay," Chloe, still cheerful as ever, looks expectantly at the rest of the group.

Beca, knowing she will be forced to talk at some point, decides on a not-embarrassing story. "I was talking to this one chick last year during Music Theory about bands. You know, Blink-182, Coldplay, The Proclaimers, Yellowcard, bands like that. Ms. Estranbool told me that I can't talk while she's talking. I then told her _she_ can't talk while _I'm_ talking. I was kicked out, but that means I got another nap in. It's a win-win."

"Next!" Chloe chirps. No one steps up. "Okay, my turn then. I was kicked out of Subway because I took too long to order."

"Damn," Benji says. "How long were you there?"

"Only like an hour and a half. There were so many options!" she defends.

"I got invited back to this one place after having sex in the bathroom. Turns out it was the manager, and I was at a strip club," Stacie states, as if this is the most normal thing to have ever happened. Which, for her, it probably is.

Her admission gets the ball rolling.

"All the Trebles started bursting out into song. They never let us back into Hooter's after our rendition of T-Pain's 'Apple Bottom Jeans'," Jesse mentions.

"I yelled at the bartender because he promised me a good time but when I asked for a pink unicorn he tried to slap my ass," Fat Amy states.

Aubrey, just buzzed enough, sheepishly joins in. "I tried to steal the microphone. I took it in my purse, but before I left I had to pee, like that intense drunk pee. So I went into the bathroom. The whole club now knows that Cathy isn't really pregnant and she just wants Josh to stay with her but she's tired of not being drunk. They also know what me peeing sounds like."

"Beca and Jesse's turn!" begs Chloe.

Jesse decides to talk, seeing as be knows Beca won't. "We got thrown out of a bar during the summer. Neither of us actually remember the name of it, seeing as we snuck through the back. Anyway, we got in and we were there for a couple hours before Beca started dancing. Like _drunk dancing_. With _everyone_. It was completely opposite of how she normally is. Then this one dude trips on his way past her and spills his drink. And this guy was drinking those fruity drinks, so it was really sticky. And drunk Beca, oh God do I love drunk Beca, she decides-"

"To go home," Beca finishes. "The end."

"Bec, I'm not buying you those ear spikes unless I get at least one full story!"

Jesse smirks at Beca's scowl as she stays silent. "Anyway," he continues, "she decides she needs a shower. In the bar. A shower from the bartender's little spigot things, even though they would make her even more messy. Before I can stop her, she has her shirt off and is standing on the bar, showering herself in alcohol. The drunk crowd cheers. I go to help her, seeing as I was the designated driver and hadn't had anything, when Beca and I are thrown out."

"Wait, seriously, Flatbutt? Why have I not seen you this drunk yet?" Fat Amy shrieks.

"Because I do not desire to bathe in alcohol again."

"Then-" Jesse starts again.

Beca turns and glares. "Seriously, Jesse. Enough."

Jesse give her an apologetic look. "Sorry." She turns back to the others. "And-on-the-way-out-she-puked-on-the-dance-floor!" He says in one breath.

"Jesse Swanson!" She yells as the rest laugh. "All right, enough stories. Do those suffice for 'scary' ear spikes?" Beca asks Chloe. As the ginger nods, Beca looks at Bumper. "You're awfully quiet," she smirks.

"I just don't have any stories," he mutters, annoyance creeping in his voice. Jesse glances back and forth between the two as the rest tense up. Beca laughs.

"Whatever." She looks to Chloe and Aubrey. "What now? And •no more stories,•" she stresses.

"I could show you a magic trick!" Benji offers.

"No offense, Benji, but the last time you showed us a trick we had to call the ambulance to get your head out from between the banister's bars," Beca points out.

"Oh, yeah."

Jesse's eyes light up. "333 Ways To Get Kicked Out of Walmart!"

Beca groans, as does Donald. They look at each other. "He made you, too?" Donald grimaces.

She shakes her head. "No. Tried to."

"Wait, what is it?" asks Aubrey.

"It's when you purposefully try to get kicked out of Walmart by doing stupid things," Beca replies.

"Seriously, though, some of them are pretty awesome. Like go fishing in the aisles. C'mon! It sounds so fun!"

"We're not arguing the fact that it's fun. We would just rather not be kicked out of Walmart," Donald responds.

"Yeah," Beca agrees. "Where else would I get giant boxes of cornflakes for five dollars?" she smiles smugly.

Fat Amy is devilishly smiling. "Let's do it! It sounds more fun than riding a kangaroo while eating an enchilada and salsa dancing!"

"Amy, that doesn't make sense," Aubrey nags. "Anyway, I think you guys should do it. I'll be the referee, and it will be boys against girls. We make a list, and the ones with the most done within half an hour wins."

"But how will we know that the other team has actually done it?" Stacie inquires.

The blonde thinks for a moment. "One member of each team will video tape you doing them."

Jesse is so excited that his knees are bouncing. "Let's go!" He runs toward the parking lot. The rest look at each other before Beca sighs.

"C'mon. We should catch up to him before he hurts himself." She follows after him and the others follow her.

* * *

Bumper drives. They agree on rules and lists on the way there. Once he has pulled up in front of the blue, yellow, and white store the group files out of the car and makes their way inside. Then they head over to the camping section.

"All right," Aubrey brings out her stopwatch and pulls up a collapsible chair. "You have half an hour to get everything on the list done. Once the thirty minutes is up, or both teams have been kicked out, we will compare the lists and check the videos you take to make sure you actually did them. The one with the most done wins. Sound good?" Everyone nods. "Okay. Ready?" The boys face to the right, the girls to the left. Beca and Jesse have their phones ready to take the video. Each person nods in turn. "Go!" The record buttons are pressed and they run in opposite directions.

Both groups continue running before realizing they look suspicious and slowing down.

"What's first?" Fat Amy asks.

Chloe looks at the list. "Take the items from one person's shopping cart/basket and switch some of them with someone else's."

Stacie leads them through the aisles, looking for two carts near each other this late at night. "Why are there even people shopping this late?" She asks as she finally spots two carts. Well, one is a cart, the other is a basket. The basket is resting on the ground behind a young couple, both with blonde hair. The cart belongs to an elderly woman. They are on the hygiene/ health aisle. "Everyone besides Beca go down at least four rows. We'll be there in a minute." She tells them over her shoulder without looking back to see them nod. Strolling down the aisle, she takes the first thing she grabs from the old woman's cart and continues on casually. She looks down to see. . . Adult diapers. Gross. Passing behind the young couple, she squats down next to their basket and pretends to look at the variety of deodorant, as if she urgently needed deodorant this late. Or early, it was 1:00 AM. Her arms reaches over the basket, making a grab for the Dove antiperspirant but actually dropping the diapers in exchange for a smaller cardboard package. She grabs the Dove deodorant and oases the couple again, walking toward the elderly lady. Stacie stops by the toothpaste, to make it more believable. While stopped she looks down to see condoms. Flavored condoms. _Actually I could use some of these. . . Mission, Stacie, mission! Just get it done!_ With that, she keeps walking and drops the condoms with a _plop!_ before running six aisles down, Beca following her.

"Did you get it?" Fat Amy asks.

Beca and Stacie nod before Chloe grabs a pen from in between her boobs and crosses it off. "Next, we have to move a 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign to a carpeted area. That's easy-peasy. They always have one near or in the bathrooms."  
The girls go to the bathrooms and Stacie distracts the (male) employee near there while Chloe steals the sign. After that they drop it off in the clothes section.

Beca is enjoying this. She really didn't expect to, but she didn't realize how much she missed Chloe and just having fun with everyone. So when Stacie suggests she do the next one, she agrees before handing over her phone to Chloe. Fat Amy yanks the list from Chloe's pocket and unfolds it. "Since we're already here, we should do number 7- hide in the clothing racks and, when someone is looking through them, scare them by shouting 'pick me!'"

Beca doesn't have any trouble fitting inside the circular rack. She's in the sweater section, and decides to look at them while she waits. She then quickly decides to not do that, because gross, who the hell would wear a Hello Kitty sweatshirt with plastic spikes on the shoulders?

Beca hears someone rummaging through the sweater rack behind her, so she quietly turns. She waits, just hearing the screech of metal hangers against the metal rack across the aisle.

As a hand pops through her sweater rack and pushes the sweaters (starting from spikes Hello Kitty) to the left, Beca closes her eyes. She pops her head through and shouts, "Pick me!"

Opening her eyes, she puts one leg through the metal bar at the bottom of the rack before looking up to see . . . Luke.

Both opens their mouths and say, "Awe, hell."

AN: The girls will continue with their list next chapter! I'm not sure when I will be able to update. We are doing state testing, so I really need to focus. I have to take a test for all four subjects, because I'm in 8th grade so they have to place us for high school. Ahhh!

Anyway, if y'all want, I might be able to do a little one-shot of the boys' shenanigans in Walmart? But if I do it probably won't be for quite a while.

Along with the Walmart continuation, I think you might even find out what's happening to the Honey Buns!

I would like to thank a couple people for their encouragement, even if they didn't think anything of it, you are very kind. So, to:  
•Chirp (guest reviewer)  
•Doctorlovergirl97  
•and Swain64, who asked for a shout out and I couldn't deny a reader something as simple as that.

Extra special thanks to:  
•thecurlingiron- as always, AJ, you're amazing. Thank you for helping me, especially with my writing.  
•Smashmo- I would put the name you signed the PM with, but I wasn't sure of you wanted your real name out there. Anyway, your kindness toward me, just shown within three messages, was amazing. I'm glad you enjoy the story, I must be doing something right :)

Review if you'd like, it'd be much appreciated. Until next time!

-Aimee


	11. Author's Note- Revision

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM A VERY SORRY 14-YEAR-OLD**

Okay, so I haven't been very happy with a lot of the past chapters. A lot of major things I had decided, I now see leave a significant hole in my plot,which is, I believe, the main cause for my creativity block. I'm very sorry. I know I'm always late updating, and always say sorry, but I really do mean it. So I have made a drastic decision. . .

_**THIS STORY IS BEING REVISED AND WILL BE PUT ON HOLD UNTIL ALL CHAPTERS UP UNTIL THIS POINT ARE REVISED TO MY SATISFACTION.**_

As I said above, I had some **_MAJOR_** plot holes that I will be changing. So, when I put the new chapters up, you will need to re-read them to fully understand what I changed and what is going on.

Some points you should know:

**1. This story is not abandoned**

**2 .I am not being cruel (I hope)**

**3. I will try to get the revised chapters out as soon as possible without rushing them**

I'm terribly sorry, but I believe the revised chapters will also be beneficial to you, as well as my conscience.** Feel free to PM me with any questions, complaints, support, rants, ideas, or just to say 'Hello'.**

As always, thanks to thecurlingiron (who also writes Jeca, and way better than mine), a.k.a. AJ, for being awesome and listening to my own questions, complaints, rants, and ideas even when it became tedious and most likely annoying.


End file.
